


The Worst Reunion Ever!

by orphan_account



Series: The Worst Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beautiful and ugly messes in relationships of every kind, Conversations with private body parts, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sex Addiction, Tragedy (Kind of), erotic dream, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sequel for " The Worst Party Ever!"Events take place almost a year after that party.For everyone's  surprise Kuroo, Sawamura and Ushijima end up in the same university and in the same volleyball team.Things get awkward when more and more people they thought they got rid of after the party keep popping up one by one again. Reluctantly they realize that they willnever be left alone and they all have to deal with the problems of their own, but also with seeing some of the developed relationships and friendships falling apart. And sometimes they might be forced to pick sides they don't really want to pick.





	1. So much for ' Never going to see you guys again' crap!

“ Ha! So much for ...' Never going to see you guys again' crap!“ Tendou said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards Kuroo and Sawamura who were sitting on the bench side by side, taking a breath of fresh air before they had to go change their clothes and go give their all on volleyball court as freshmen of the Tokyo University.

 

“ What the hell?! I thought you were through with volleyball! You said so yourself.“ Kuroo finally said as a greeting and Tendou chuckled again.

 

“ Yup ... done with it for good with no regrets whatsoever.“ he said shoving his hands into his pockets and rolling himself on his heels a little.

 

“ However ... there is a mutual friend of ours who is taking part of this competition ... as I'm sure you're both aware of ...“ he said and looked pointedly at Sawamura who frowned a little and then sighed.

 

“ We are not only aware of it ... we are in the same team as he is.“ he said and Tendou suddenly acted surprised.

 

“ What?! You serious?! No way! I had no idea!“ he said leaning closer and closer to Sawamura with every word he said until Kuroo slammed his palm into his face and pushed him away.

 

“ Cut the crap, you damn idiot. There is no way it's the first time you've heard of this.“ he said and Tendou suddenly turned serious and backed away further on his own, suddenly feeling the need to escape from the two boys.

 

“ No. I had heard rumors and then finally got confirmation from the Tokyo U's website when I saw your pictures in the list of members ... I actually only bothered to look it up about two hours ago so ...“ he said and wanted to say something else but Sawamura cut him off.

 

“ Wait. So ... Ushijima wasn't the one to tell you about it?“ he asked and Tendou looked at him for a long time before he closed his eyes, sighed and raised his hand to mess up his already messy outgrown hair even more.

 

“ Crap ... I said too much.“ he said and then looked at the boy.

 

“ If you must know ... we haven't really spoken since that awful party ...“ he said and Kuroo and Sawamura exchanged surprised looks at that.

 

“ Dude ... it was almost a year ago.“ Kuroo pointed out and Tendou sighed again.

 

“ Yeah ... anyway ...“ he said and looked at Sawamura.

 

“ How are you getting along as new teammates? It probably isn't too much fun, eh?“ he said and Sawamura just looked at him for a while and then closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“ We barely talk about anything else but volleyball.“ he said and when he opened his eyes again he saw no surprise on Tendou's face this time.

 

“ Sounds about right.“ he said with a nod of his head and then despite of the little room, he suddenly slumped himself down on the bench, right in the middle of Kuroo and Sawamura and threw his arms around their shoulders, pulling both of them closer to himself.

 

“ You kids have messed up big time after all. There is no way he can feel himself comfortable with both of you hanging around all the time.“ he said and then looked at Kuroo seriously.

 

“ Oi, Tetsu-chan... “ he started slowly.

 

„...why won't you be a good boy and sacrifice yourself for Wakatoshi-kun's sake?“ he said and Kuroo's face darkened immediately as he glared at him.

 

“ Huh?!“ he asked.

  
“ You see he has the right to be happy just as much as you do. The only decent thing of you to do is step aside and let him have what rightfully belongs to him ... don't you think?“ he said and gasped when suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine at the dark aura that was suddenly surrounding both of the boys.

 

“ Now now Satori-chan ... you're not by any chance talking about me, are you?“ Sawamura asked a dangerous grin on his face and before Tendou could answer Kuroo started to crack his knuckles threatingly and the red head quickly jumped up on his feet.

 

“ Hahaa! Calm down you two ... I was just joking. Joking!“ he said with a forced nervous laughter and he paled and froze when he saw who was standing behind the bench, just a few meters away from them.

 

“ I ... I ... I was joking ... honestly ... I was...“ he trailed off and instinctivly backed away when Ushijima started to walk even closer to them. It didn't matter that they were separated by the bench and the still two fuming guys sitting on it, he wasn't ready to face Ushijima after they had ignored each other for so long. He had to get away and he tried to think of an excuse to do so, but the boy in question interrupted him by asking the most obvious question ever.

 

“ Why are you here, Tendou ... ? “ he asked and hearing the familiar stoic -voice coming from behind them, Kuroo and Sawamura also paled and froze in place, both of them silently wishing for something big to happen so they could get away from that awkward situation.

 

“ I ... I ... no reason!“ Tendou said and then raised his finger matter of factly.

 

“ Actually I was just about to leave. “ he said and then waved at Kuroo and Sawamura with a quick 'Bye, guys!' falling from his lips before he turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

 

“ Ah! Wait! Tendou!“ Sawamura yelled and before Kuroo or Ushijima could stop him, he was up on his feet and running after the redhead. Kuroo and Ushijima stared after them and then the latter sighed and turned around to leave, but then he remembered why he had come outside in the first place and paused in his movements.

 

“ You better bring Sawamura back. Our match starts in half an hour.“ he said and when Kuroo gave him a hum and stood up and stretched his arms over his head as a response, he started to walk away again, but the former captain of Nekoma's team stopped him.

 

“ Are you sure it's not you, who should go after them instead? Satori-chan came here especially to see you play, you know.“ he said and there was a long awkward silence between the two of them during which Ushijima clenched his fingers into tight fists as he tried to keep his sudden burst of emotions under control and keep himself as calm and collected as he always seemed to be.

 

“ I never asked him to do that.“ he finally said softly and without letting Kuroo to stop him, he finally walked away towards the sportshall where the National Volleyball University League matches were held.

 

Kuroo just stood there, staring after him until he disappeared from his sight and then sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

  
“ Aaaw ... Daichi won't be happy with this. He'll scold me for letting him go this way for sure. “ he told himself looking like a miserable abandoned kitten for a second. He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a short message to the boy he loved. It said ' Come back, babe. 28 minutes left.' and then quickly marched after the idiot he knew as Ushijima Wakatoshi. He caught up with him right in front of the dressing room and grabbed onto his shoulder with a loud 'stop right there' just before Ushijima was about to open the door and walk inside.

 

“ You and I are far from finished talking!“ he said and Ushijima was quiet for a long time and then he sent him a cold look over his shoulder.

 

“ Get your hand off of me or I'll break it off for you. “ he said as calmly as ever and Kuroo's eyes grew wide for a second in surprise before he narrowed them again.

 

“ Look. I know you and I are not friends and I know that you are still hurt by what happened at that ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima interrupted him.

 

“ Kuroo!“ he snapped and then slowly turned around to fully face him, leaning his back against the door behind him and crossing his arms on his chest as he glared at him coldly.

 

“ If you have a point you want to make, get there faster. We need to be on the court in less than 25 minutes now and you still haven't brought Sawamura back.“ he said and Kuroo frowned a little.

 

“ Don't you worry about Daichi, he'll be here in time.“ he said and when Ushijima kept on glaring at him, he sighed and then looked out of the window of the hallway.

 

“ Aren't you supposed to be more worried about Satori-chan instead? I mean he came all the way here to see you play even though you haven't talked for almost a year... and you just acted like a jerk and drove him away.“ he said and then looked at Ushijima.

 

“ Don't you feel bad about it at all?“ he said and Ushijima just kept on staring at him in silence before he slowly closed his eyes.

 

“ I don't see how that is any of your business.“ he said and Kuroo was quiet for a while.

 

“ Perhaps it's not. But I can tell you that if you're lying to me and you're going to screw up today's game in any way ...“ he said and wanted to continue but Ushijima opened his eyes and cut him off again.

 

“ You don't know me at all, do you? I won't let something this insignificant to bother me. It won't happen.“ he said and Kuroo frowned when he turned around, opened the door and walked into the dressing room without letting him being held back again. Kuroo clicked his tongue in irritation when the boy slammed the door shut right in front of his face when he tried to follow and then he pulled the door open again and with one last glare towards the boy who had started to dress for the game, the former captain of Nekoma's team marched towards his own dresser and started to change his clothes as well. Soon after that Sawamura entered the room with a few other teammates he met on his way there. He noticed the tension between his boyfriend and the boy who almost became his lover right away, but didn't say anything since he knew it was best for all of them if they concentrated on their volleyball match and nothing else for a change.

 

 


	2. Satori is lucky to have you as a friend.  And so am I.

After they had won their first game as university freshmen and politely bowed to their audience, Sawamura, Kuroo and Ushijima followed their teammates back to their dressing room. They were all exhausted but none of them got the chance to refuse their captain's offer to go out and celebrate their win. Not even Ushijima who after having a much needed shower and changing clothes stayed behind with Sawamura who told him they had to talk. 

When they were completely alone, there was a long awkward silence between them before Ushijima broke it with a sigh. The boy leaned his back against his dresser and crossed his arms on his chest as he stared at the boy sitting on the bench in front of him. Sawamura just kept on staring at him and Ushijima's eyes narrowed slowly. 

“ So ...? What is it? What is so important you can't wait for tomorrow to talk about?“ he asked and Sawamura gripped on the edge of the bench with his hands as he kept on staring back at him. 

“ Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I want to talk about.“ he said and Ushijima turned his head to the side as he let out another sigh. 

“ Look, I co-operated with Kuroo just like I promised I would for the sake of winning the game. I accept the fact that he's my teammate now and I'm ready to get along with both of you on certain extent but if you are still insisting that I should try to be his friend then I' m sorry but ...“ he wanted to continue but Sawamura cut him off by jumping up on his feet. 

“ That's not it, you idiot!“ he yelled and Ushijima slowly turned his head around to look at him. 

“ It's not?“ he asked and Sawamura clenched his teeth at the same time he clenched his fists. 

“ No.“ he snarled. 

“ I don't want to talk about Kuroo. It's Tendou I want to talk about.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him in confusion. 

“ Satori? What about him?“ he asked and Sawamura suddenly grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. 

“ He told me everything. About what happened after that fucking party we had. I know what you did!“ he said and Ushijima's eyes grew wide for a second before he narrowed them again and grabbed onto Sawamura's hand to pull it off of himself. 

“ So what? You want to lecture me about how I made a wrong decision?“ He asked and then gripped on Sawamura's wrist hard enough to make him flinch and hiss a little. 

“ Are you sure you're the right person to do that?“ he asked and Sawamura now clenched his teeth as he glared at him. 

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean?!“ he snarled angrily as he tried to pull himself free and Ushijima just stared back as he continued to grip on Sawamura's wrist. 

“ Look into my eyes and tell me you made a right decision back then. That you made a right choice by choosing Kuroo. That you are happy with him. “ he said and Sawamura's face darkened. 

“ Do I have to punch you?“ he asked and when Ushijima didn't answer, he continued to try pulling himself free.  
“ This isn't about me or Kuroo! Now let the fuck go of me, you're hurting me!“ he yelled and after a moment Ushijima finally complied and let him go, causing him immediately starting to rub on his abused flesh on his wrist. Ushijima just stared at him for a while. 

“ You can't say it, can you? Because you still have some doubts. You are not entirely sure if Kuroo is ...“ he wanted to continue but Sawamura cut him off. 

“ I already told you, this isn't about me or Kuroo! The two of us have nothing to do with you and Tendou!“ he yelled and Ushijima just continued to stare at him and then crossed his arms on his chest. 

“ Are you quite sure about that?“ he asked and now Sawamura raised his head he had previously lowered to examine his bruising wrist and tilted it to the side in confusion. 

“ Huh? What are you getting at?“ he asked and Ushijima sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“ Even though you were the one who meddled with our relationship, you still think it's not your fault I ended up feeling like I don't deserve his friendship and pushed him away?“ he asked as calmly as he could considering the circumstances and Sawamura frowned. 

“ What the hell are you ...“ he wanted to ask but trailed off when Ushijima's opened his eyes and Sawamura saw the coldness in them he had not seen before. His eyes were more intense than ever and when he instinctivly backed away from the boy, Ushijima took a step forward to erase the gap between them again. Sawamura swallowed nervously and continued to back away until his back hit against one of the lockers and he had nowhere to escape anymore. He jumped in surprise when Ushijima stopped in front of him and slammed his hands on each side of his head, looming over him threateningly. 

“ I didn't need to know how Tendou really felt about me. There was no need for you to tell me that he had deeper feelings for me. No, scratch that ... you had no right to do that. That's what I'm talking about!“ he said and Sawamura looked up at him with widened scared eyes. 

“ I ... I only did that because I felt like I had to...“ he wanted to explain but Ushijima cut him off angrily. 

“ Had to what?! Distract me enough so I wouldn't suspect that you planned to choose Kuroo over me? You thought if I found out that there was someone else who loved me then my shattered heart would magically heal itself and everything would be okay again?!“ he asked and when Sawamura didn't answer, he pulled his hands away just to slam them back where they were a second later.

“ Answer me!“ he yelled as he did so and the former captain of Karasuno's team whimpered a little. He had never seen the cool, calm and collected Ushijima this upset before and he couldn't help but feel a bit scared. 

“ I ... I don't know what I thought back then. I ... I suppose I just thought it would be better if you knew. I thought you should know...“ he said closing his eyes in misery and Ushijima just stared at him a little while and then finally pulled himself away from Sawamura and turned his back at him. 

“ You were wrong. Everything would have been so much better if you just had let me believe that he was just wanting to be my good friend like always. I didn't need to know that he had fallen in love with me. I didn't need to know how much it actually hurt him to be with me:“ he said and Sawamura opened his eyes to gape at him.  
“ Ushijima ...“ he said softly and his hand reached out for the man on it's own but thankfully he couldn't grab onto him because of the distance between them, because he quickly realized that it wouldn't have been a good idea to touch him after all so he let his hand fall back down. 

“ You have to accept the truth, Sawamura. I only pushed Tendou away and told him that I can't be his friend anymore since I don't deserve him ... because of you. Because of what you told me. “ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a while. 

“ If you had kept his secret, everything would have been fine. I wouldn't have ended up all alone, if you had just ...“ Ushijima wanted to continue but this time Sawamura cut him off angrily. 

“ Enough!“ he yelled and when Ushijima didn't protest, he continued what he wanted to say instead. 

“ I've had it. I can't take it anymore, you keep blaming me and acting like a damn victim. I'm not the one who ignored Tendou's calls and visits until he gave up on you. You were! It was your decision, not mine. I was just trying to do a right thing because I cared about you and I was hoping you could give Tendou a real chance and ...“ he trailed off for the umpteenth time and Ushijima slowly turned to look at him. 

“ And forget about you?“ he asked softly and when Sawamura's face reflected his shock and then realization, he slowly turned to fully face him. 

“ That's it, isn't it? You were trying to use Tendou to make me forget about you even though you knew I already tried that and failed.“ he said and Sawamura lowered his head in misery. 

“ I'm sorry. I ... I really am. I guess I thought that if you tried even harder ... you'd finally succeed.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him and then surprised Sawamura by suddenly pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight. 

“ Us... Ushijima ... ?“ he asked and the boy tightened his hold on him. 

“ I'm sorry, but you were wrong again. Even if I eventually fell for Satori and tried to be happy with him ... I still could never forget you. Never.“ he said and then after a moment of silence finally pulled away from the somewhat awkward one-sided embrace and looked at Sawamura who was surprised seeing tears in the boy's eyes. 

“ And after realizing what I have done .... how I've used him like a toy ... how much I've hurt him...  
There was no way I could ...“ Ushijima trailed off to sniff his nose before he closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

“ There was no way I could look him in the eye anymore that's why I .... I ...“ he let out an uncharaceristic whimper and seeing the boy in such pain broke Sawamura's heart. He took a step forward and this time placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

“ It's okay, Ushijima. I understand. But erasing Tendou from you life won't be possible either. He told me himself that he is not going to leave you alone until you finally talk to him.“ he said and Ushijima finally raised his head to look at him. 

“ He said that?“ he asked and Sawamura nodded. 

“ He is miserable without you, Ushijima.“ he said and Ushijima snorted at that.  
“ Yeah right .... I'm sure Oikawa is doing his best to comfort him.“ he said and Sawamura sighed. 

“ No he's not.“ he said and Ushijima turned to look at him. 

“ What?“ he asked and Sawamura scratched the side of his nose nervously. 

“ Apparently even though they had made a pact that they would start a new life together ... Oikawa ran back to chase after Iwaizumi as soon as he got home from that damn party. Tendou said that they still share a bed from time to time but ... it's only for fun ... Oikawa only calls him when he's bored and Iwaizumi is too busy for him.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him in disbelief and Sawamura pulled his hand away. 

“ So you see ... Tendou is all alone too. He's miserable and he misses you. And he doesn't care if you love him the way he does. He just wants you back into his life.“ he said and Ushijima raised his eyebrow at that.

“ He said that too?“ he asked and Sawamura froze for a second and then slowly turned his head away. 

“ Well ... not exactly but ... I know that's how he is feeling. It was written all over his face, even though he tried to hide it with that annoying cheerfulness of his.“ he said and Ushijima was silent as he slowly walked closer to one of the benches and sat down on it. He was watching into nothingness, obviously falling into his own deep thoughts. 

He didn't notice Sawamura had squatted down in front of him until he felt pair of hands landing on his knees and squeezing them a little. He blinked his eyes and just stared at Sawamura who looked back at him seriously. 

“ All I ask is that you go and talk to him. You need to tell him you lied when you said you don't want to be friends with him anymore. Because that's what it was, wasn't it? A lie.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him. 

“ Even if I wanted to talk to him ... I don't know where he is and I erased his phone number, so ...“ he trailed off when he saw Sawamura smiling at him. 

“ What?“ he asked and Sawamura couldn't help but chuckle softly. 

“ He's waiting for you on the same bench you drove him away from earlier.“ he said and Ushijima's eyes grew wide at that. 

“ He is?“ he asked and Sawamura nodded. 

“ Yeah. I brought him back to watch us play and he promised me he'd be there until you showed up.“ he said and Ushijima sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“ Sawamura ...“ he said and when he didn't say anything else but kept on staring at him intently, Sawamura tilted his head to the side questioningly. 

“ Eh? What is it?“ he asked but Ushijima shook his head. 

“ Nothing. Nothing at all.“ he lied, forcefully silencing the voice in his head that whispered 'I love you' over and over again. The two of them just stared each other in silence until the opening of the door and a familiar voice interrupted them. 

“ Babe, what's taking you so long? Everyone else is already ...“ Kuroo who had come to search for his boyfriend trailed off when he saw the position Ushijima and Sawamura were in. Ushijima still sitting on the bench and Sawamura squatting at his feet, looking up at him happily, almost lovingly. The idea that he had walked in on something intimate caused Kuroo's heart contract in pain. 

„ ... gone ...“ he finished his previous sentence before he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. 

“ What the hell is going on here?“ he asked seriously and Sawamura gasped because he realized how wrong the scene playing in front of Kuroo must have seemed to him. He wanted to explain when Ushijima suddenly grabbed onto his arms and pulled them away from his knees before looking at Kuroo. 

“ Nothing you should worry about, Kuroo.“ The former captain of Shiratorizawa's team said and slowly stood up steping over Sawamura's hand as he moved away from him. 

“ We were just talking, that's all.“ he said truthfully but Kuroo kept observing his every move suspiciously as he went to pick up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. The former captain of Shiratorizawa's team walked towards his former rival and the door but then suddenly stopped in the middle of his way. 

“ Thank you, Sawamura. You really are a great guy. Satori is lucky to have you as a friend.“ he said without looking at the boy who he was talking to and Sawamura who was also busy standing up suddenly froze in place. 

“ No. It's not that we're really friends I just ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima cut him off again and now slowly turned to look at him. 

“ And so am I.“ he said with a small smile and then continued to walk towards Kuroo who looked just as surprised as Sawamura did. But when Ushijima patted him on his shoulder as he walked past him, Kuroo felt even more confused than before. He didn't turn any attention to his boyfriend until the named boy suddenly smacked him on his ass. Kuroo jumped in surprise and looked at Sawamura who grinned at him. 

“ Come on, Tetsu ... let's get out of here.“ he said and walked past him. He frowned and stopped walking down the hallway when he realized, that Kuroo wasn't following him. 

“ Tetsu?“ he asked as he looked at the boy who was still standing at the door and the former captain of Nekoma's just stared at him, making him feel concerned and he took a few steps back towards his boyfriend. 

“ Is everything okay?“ he asked and Kuroo finally reacted to him by grabbing onto his hand and entwining their fingers together. 

“ Yeah.... Yeah ... Let's go.“ he said and Sawamura smiled when the boy started to drag him away. 

When they reached to the front door and walked through it they saw a red head and brown haired boys sitting on the bench side by side, obviously having a calm and civil conversation. Sawamura couldn't help but happy about it and his smile grew when Kuroo delicately led them past them without them noticing by purposely taking a wrong turn and making their way towards their destination longer than it had to be.


	3. Don't come back before you can say you believe me and actually mean it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I admit this chapter is extremely weird and I tried to pull a bit of humor out of my .... well you get the idea where , I'm sure ...  
> But I can promise you that this chapter is also a great introduction to the real events that are going to take place in this story.  
> Believe it or not but this is also a great introduction to to something some of you have been waiting for ...  
> Things might get pretty interesting from this point forward ... or not ... I guess you are the judge of that later on ... :P

“ Wait! Where are we going? The diner our teammates are waiting for us in is on the right from here, isn't it? ?“ Sawamura asked as after letting his boyfriend to lead them away from the sports hall for a while, he realized that Kuroo took one wrong turn too many. The former captain of Karasuno's team continued to glance over his shoulders as he waited for his companions answer, he frowned when he got none. 

“ Tetsu!“ he raised his voice to win the taller boy's attention, his frown deepened and he started to feel worried when the boy still didn't reply or look at him and just tightened his hold on Sawamura's hand as he continued to walk without a delay. 

Sawamura just followed him in silence for a while. But when Kuroo suddenly sped up his pace and practically forced Sawamura to run to keep up with him, the latter exploded in rage. 

“ Tetsu! What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop!“ he yelled and after hearing those words echoing off the houses around them, Kuroo acually hit his breaks and came to a sudden stop. Sawamura let out a soft 'ooph' as that movement caused him to crash into his boyfriend's back. He was just about to say something when Kuroo suddenly let go of his hand. 

“ What's wrong with me? Nothing.“ he said while refusing to look at Sawamura and standing straight like an arrow. Tension obvious in his body. 

“ I just want us to get home as soon as possible, that's all.“ he said his voice sounding strange to Sawamura's ears and the frown on Sawamura's face deepened. 

“ Home? What about our team? The celebration?“ he asked and he saw Kuroo fingers slowly curl into tight fists at that. 

“ They can survive without us.“ he said now sounding angry and Sawamura couldn't help but feel like Kuroo didn't mean it only in a sense of ' They can celebrate on their own.' At that moment it felt like Kuroo meant it literally. It felt like the former captain of Nekoma's team really believed that the volleyball team of Tokyo University didn't need them to survive. 

But since Sawamura was too tired to have that discussion and he really didn't want to do it  
on the street where people occasionly passed them by, he decided to leave it be and have that  
discussion on another day. Instead he sighed and went to place his hand on Kuroo's shoulder, he  
gaped at the named boy in shock when he flinched at his touch and took a few steps forward to great a larger gap between them and causing his hand to slide off of him. 

Sawamura couldn't understand what was going on, but after he had snapped out of his shock, he cleared his throat and lowered his hand that was still hanging awkwardly in the air. 

“ May ... maybe so ... but we promised to be there. It would be rude of us not to go.“ he said and when Kuroo once again failed to give him a response, he found himself fill up with rage but he masked it with the sweetest smile he could muster and went to stand in front of his lover so he could look him into his eyes. 

“ Come on ... we don't need to stay for long. Just an half an hour would be fine. Okay?“ he asked and he tried to make his smile even sweeter as he saw that Kuroo finally turned his eyes to look at him and uncurled his fingers with a sigh. There was a long silence between them and Sawamura just kept on grinning like a fool, invisible question marks popping up around his head while he tried to figure out what was wrong with the one he was in love with. 

After seeing how confused Sawamura was, Kuroo finally gave in and let out a sigh. 

“ Daichi, tell me the truth ... is it really our win you want to go and celebrate with our team or do you want to go there for something else?“ he asked and the smile on Sawamura's face slowly faded away as he looked at Kuroo. 

“ Something else? What do you mean?“ he asked feeling sincerely puzzled and Kuroo just kept on staring at him and Sawamura saw a hint of coldness in his eyes which puzzled him even more. Nervously waiting for an answer that was coming with a delay again, Sawamura swallowed hard and just stared back at him with his dark brown eyes. 

“ Are you sure you don't want to go there just to see Ushijima again?“ he asked and that was a question that basically knocked Sawamura off his feet. That question, in Sawamura's mind, came out of nowhere and he had no clue why Kuroo would even suggest something like that. 

“ I ... I don't understand ...“ Sawamura finally said when he found himself capable to speak again. 

“ Why would I want to go there just to see Ushijima? I don't get it ... why would you ...“ he trailed off when he saw Kuroo's usually cheerful eyes fill with darkness which sent a cold chill down his spine and he instinctively took a few steps backwards to get further away from him. 

“ ... why would you even think that?“ he finished the question he couldn't ask before and he felt even less at ease when Kuroo saddenly gave him a grin that didn't reach his eyes. 

“ Oh I don't know!“ he said more cheerfully but Sawamura knew it was a fake cheerfulness, a sarcastic one, a mocking one. 

“ You two seemed to be rather friendly today so I was thinking perhaps you couldn't wait to meet him again, that's all! “ he said and Sawamura gaped at him in shock for a while again and then suddenly it hit him. The explaination to 'the why' his boyfriend was acting weird and he couldn't help but smirk at the boy. 

“ Wait. That's it? That's why you decided to go all creepy on me? You're ...“ he was forced to trail off again since he wasn't able to keep in the chuckle anymore and he had to let it out. 

“ You're jealous?!“ he asked and kept on laughing until Kuroo decided to speak up again. 

“ Being jealous and being suspicious are two completely different things!“ he said loudly, but calmly at the same time and Sawamura immediately found the situation less amusing than he had just a minute ago. 

“ Suspicious? You ... are suspicious of me?“ he asked softly watching his boyfriend in disbelief and Kuroo crossed his arms on his chest as he glared back at him. 

“ Give me a good reason why I shouldn't be.“ he asked and that challenging look in his eyes made Sawamura's blood boil in his vein. His whole body tensed up as he lowered his head and clenched his fingers into fists this time. 

“ I shouldn't have to. You are my boyfriend. My soulmate. You should know without me telling you that I have done nothing to give you a right to be suspicious of me.“ he said. 

“ Sorry, but I don't. What I've seen with my own eyes has given me plenty of reasons to think that something's going on behind my back.“ Kuroo answered sounding miserable. 

“ What you've seen?“ Sawamura asked softly and Kuroo clicked his tongue in irritation before he marched closer to him until they were standing nose by nose and then he grabbed onto Sawamura's chin to lift up his head and looked into his eyes. 

“ You know what I'm talking about! You were right there! With Ushijima! Alone! In the dressing room!“ he hissed angrily and Sawamura, swatted away his hand and just stared at him. 

“ We were just talking! Ushijima told you so himself!“ he yelled and Kuroo now raised his hands on the sides. 

“ Then why the hell did it look like you were preparing yourself to blow his fucking dick with that fucking happy smile on your face?! Huh? Why?! “ he screamed at the top of his lungs and a few people who were walking in the distance froze in place and stared towards the two boys still standing in the middle of the street they had been walking on. 

“ Have you lost your freaking mind?!“ Sawamura asked, pushing Kuroo further away from him. 

“ I would never do something like that! Never! We were just having a normal conversation and that's the truth! “ he said and Kuroo was just about to say something when suddenly a voice of a female stranger interrupted him. 

“ That's right, honey! Tell him how stupid he's being!“ that named voice said and Kuroo found the woman who said and glared at him. " I'm stupid? Isn't stupid someone who believes that "normal" conversation requires him to kneel on the floor and stick his face into his "conversation partner's" crotch?!" he asked and the woman's mouth fell open in shock and then she wordlessly closed it before turning away from the scene and continuing to walk her way as if what was going on was no concern of hers. 

“ Stupid? Me? Why the hell should I believe him? He has cheated on me before.“ Kuroo then said loudly enough for everyone to hear, but his eyes were once again glued on Sawamura who actually looked guilty when he realized what the boy was implying to. But as soon as another, this time a male voice, decided to speak up, his eyes filled with pure rage again. 

“ I bet he has! He looks like he would open his legs for anyone. Hell ... I'd like to have a piece of that ass myself! How about it, sweetheart?! Wanna play with me tonight instead?!“ that man asked and when Sawamura snapped his head around to find him from the now gathering crowd around them, most of the people probably expected him to give an answer but instead the boy just sighed and scratched the back of his head once he turned his head to look his lover again. 

“ Enough. I'm exhausted. Let's just end this.“ he said calmly and stretched out his other hand side wise which made Kuroo think he wanted to shake hands as a sign of conciliation. Even though he didn't feel their fight was over, even though he felt the opposite, that it's only beginning ... Kuroo still made a movement to grab it but as soon as he did so, Sawamura turned his hand so he was holding it out differently now, his palm facing up. 

“ What the ...?“ Kuroo started to ask but Sawamura cut him off. 

“ Your key.“ he said and Kuroo frowned now in confusion. 

“ Huh?! My ... my what now?“ he asked and Sawamura just kept staring at him. 

“ Your key to our apartment. I'm confiscating it. Give it up. Now.“ he said coldly and Kuroo paled and stared at Sawamura's open hand in disbelief. He licked his suddenly dry lips and gulped down the lump that formed into his throat before raising his eyes on Sawamura again. 

“ You ... you are kicking me out?!“ he asked and when Sawamura didn't answer he backed away from him a little. 

“ Se... Seriously? This is how it's going to end? You're kicking me out on the curb? Just like that?“ he asked and Sawamura let out another sigh and closed his eyes. 

“ Honestly, I'm so pissed off right now that I don't give a crap where you spend the night today.  
You can even go and sleep with rats in the sewers for all I care.“ he paused to open his eyes and slowly erased the gap between him and his boyfriend again. 

“ But ... this is just for today. I want you to stay away from our home tonight. I want to assure that you don't sneak back in while I'm asleep. That's why ... I need your key.“ he said, reaching out his hand again and Kuroo hesitated. 

“ So ... this is temporary?“ he asked and Sawamura just stared back at him for a while. 

“ That's up to you. If you don't realize any time soon what an asshole you're being ... it could be for forever.“ he said truthfully and Kuroo just stared at Sawamura's hand again before he let out a sigh and started to slide his hand into the pocket of his jacket, when a second male stranger bravely spoke up. 

“ Don't do it! It's a trap! He's definitely not going to let you back in again! You'll lose everything, including him!“ that voice said and Kuroo who had already pulled the key out started to hesitate again and he looked at his lover. 

“ Is it true? Am I really going to end up losing you no matter what I do?“ he asked and he almost wanted to turn around and run away as he saw the boy shaking from rage this time. 

“ I don't know, alright?!“ he yelled and then motioned Kuroo to bend down to his level so he could whisper into his ear. 

“ But I do know I am going to KILL YOU, if you don't give me that damn key and let me go home alone! RIGHT. NOW.“ he hissed in an angry whisper, putting extra emphasis on the words that he knew would help Kuroo to make a right decision and his judgement was proved right when a small object was finally placed on his palm and he closed his fingers around it. 

After doing so he surprised the still remaining audience and his lover by pulling the latter closer for a quick kiss. After that he stepped back and spoke up loudly enough for everyone to hear, even though those words were meant only for Kuroo and noone else. He confirmed that by looking straight into Kuroo's eyes. 

“ I love you, you idiot. I chose you and I belong to you alone. So hurry up and come back home! But ... don't do it before you believe that what I just said is true. Don't come back before you can say you believe me and actually mean it.“ he said and then without letting anyone to stop him he turned around and walked away, leaving everyone, including Kuroo, to stare after him in a mix of confusion, surprise and awe.


	4. Ussisiji-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far.... with the shortest title ... and pretty quickly too ...  
> What can I say? SillySally is on a roll!

Time flied by as Tendou and Ushijima continued to talk and tried to walk through every single misstep they had taken to reach to the point they now found themselves in. The air around them was thick with tension at first and they both felt rather awkward and uncomfortable around each other after all this time. But once Ushijima had uttered a soft 'sorry' to break the pregnant silence and Tendou asked why he was apologizing, the conversation got more vivid and they both started to open up and share their thoughts as well as feelings that they had ignored for so long.

  
In fact they talked for hours and hours, sometimes bringing up memories from the moment they first met and childhood as well as memories just about a year ago when they had both made mistakes they never wanted to make. During that time they talked Ushijima felt incredibly happy because it seemed that a little by little their friendship was healing right there under his nose. Tendou looked happy too, chatting away with a big smile which was replaced with a frown only when his phone suddenly started to vibrate, signaling that someone was trying to get in touch with him.

 

After he had canceled the call without picking it up, he started to smile again and attempted to pick up the conversation where it had left off like nothing happened at all. Seeing the boy acting like that got Ushijima suspicious and when the red head canceled his call for the fifth time in a row, he finally decided to ask the question that had bugging him from the third time.

 

“ Satori ... could it be that you're supposed to be somewhere else right now?“ he asked and Tendou's eyes grew wide as he sweat dropped and quickly snapped his head around to look at him.

  
“ Eh? No! Of course not. What gave you that idea? “ he asked and just when Ushijima was about to answer, Tendou's phone rang again and the boy growled angrily before he finally decided to pick the call up and placed his phone on his ear.

  
“ Go fuck yourself, you persistant asshole!“ he yelled and then cut the call short again, this time turning his phone off completely and glared at it for a long time before smiling at Ushijima again.

  
“ There ... problem solved!“ he said cheerfully and continued to smile until Ushijima's intense stare made him feel uncomfortable again and he sweat dropped.

 

“ What? What are you staring at?“ he asked slowly and Ushijima continued to look at him and then sighed and looked away.

 

“ Didn't we just promise to be honest with each other from now on? If you had promised to meet up with someone else, then you should probably go.“ he said and Tendou was quiet for a long time.

 

“ That's not it. We haven't promised anything. We never do. He always calls whenever his bored, always expecting me to run to him like a puppy in love....“ he said and then sighed and stretched out his legs at the same time he leaned his head back to look at the darkening sky.

 

“ It was fun at first, but now I'm really starting to get sick and tired of it.“ he said and Ushijima frowned and was just about to ask who had the guts to treat him like this, when suddenly he remembered Sawamura had already told him who it was. It was noone else but Oikawa Tooru. The guy who seemingly was capable only use his dick to think and nothing more. Ushijima felt a stab of pain in his heart when he realized that Tendou was once again stuck with a person who just hurt him like he himself used to do.

 

“ In that case you should just dump him.“ he suddenly said without realizing he did so out loud until after a moment of silence his friend gave him a bitter bark of bitter laughter and a side look that didn't reflect any amusement at all.

 

“ What? You mean the same way you dumped me?“ he asked and Ushijima immediately regreted his words and muttered another soft apology before lowering his head and staring at his feet sadly. Tendou sighed and placed his hand on his back comfortingly.

 

“ It's fine. You did what you thought was best. At least you explained it to me properly this time. I guess I should be thankful for that ... But you know ... I think you should probably leave guessing what is right to me in the future.“ He said and when Ushijima now sent him a sidelook of his own he smirked.

  
“ I'm the famous Guessing Monster after all.“ he said and Ushijima couldn't help but smile at that. Tendou smiled back at him and they sat in comfortable silence for a while until Tendou who at some point turned to look up at the evening sky sighed.

 

“ Even though he really is a jerk. There's no way I can give up on him right now. So I suppose I should get going soon after all before he gets pissed off and throws me away like a piece of crap.“ he said and Ushijima slowly sat up straight.

 

“ Do you love him?“ he asked and there was a long silence before Tendou chuckled softly.

  
“ Love has nothing to do with it. We just reached out to each other for comfort and I still need him for that even if he doesn't. That's probably why I still tolerate his selfish ways. Because I'm no better. I'm also using him just like he's using me.“ he said and when Ushijima looked said, he also sat straight up and looked at him straight into his eyes.

 

“ That's why I can't dump him. Because in my mind it's better to have this selfish relationship with that jerk than no relationship with noone at all.“ he said and Ushijima just stared back at him.

 

“ Love is overrated. Is that what you're trying to say?“ he asked and Tendou suddenly stood up and laughed, pointing his fingers at him.

 

“ Bing bong!“ he sing sang happily

  
“ That's the Wakatoshi-kun I know and love ... so sharp and quick on the uptake.“ he said and Ushijima frowned and clicked his tongue as he looked away again.

  
“ Shut up.“ he said and Tendou laughed again and then gasped as he remembered something.

 

“ Oh right. I suppose we should exchange phone numbers before we part ways.“ he said already pulling his phone out of his pocket he had slid it in once he had turned it off and revived it. He smirked when Ushijima looked at him in confusion.

 

“ Knowing you, you probably deleted my number and even got a new one for yourself so it would be easier to keep me away, right?“ he asked and Ushijima suddenly looked like a deer caught in a headlights. Tendou chuckled again.  
  
“ Right on the mark, eh? Just one second, I need to put in a password and ...“ he trailed off when he had done what he said he was doing and saw a notification on the screen that lit up in front of him. 25 messages from Tooru-chan. With some hesitation Tendou opened the latest message and paled as soon as he had read the first line.

  
“ Yikes ...“ he said softly and turned pale as a ghost. Ushijima who had waited patiently, holding his own hand, noticed that and immediately jumped up on his feet.

 

“ What's wrong? Did something bad happen?“ he asked and Tendou raised his head to look at him., his expression remained the same.

 

“ Well... I guess you could say that, yeah.“ he said and before Ushijima could ask anymore questions he decided to keep on talking instead.

 

“ I'm sorry, Wakatoshi-kun but it's the real crisis. I really need to go now. You still have the same e-mail address as you used to have, don't you?“ he asked and when Ushijima nodded he grinned again.

  
“ Great! I'll mail you my number and then you call me back. Okay?“ he said and Ushijima nodded again.

 

“ Okay! I'm glad we talked. Bye“ he said and wanted to run away but Ushijima stopped him.

  
“ Wait! At least let me walk you to the station!“ he said and Tendou now laughed.

  
“ Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. I live in Tokyo too now. Pretty near from here actually, so no need for that.“ he said and Ushijima gaped at him.

  
“ What? You are? Where? Show me!“ he said and Tendou suddenly clapped his hands together and bowed in apology.

 

“ I'm sorry, but I really can't today.“ he said and then raised his head with a grin.

  
“ I can't let you use me as an excuse to avoid going to celebrate your win after all. See ya!“ He said and this time he ran away before Ushijima could persuade him to let him be his companion until he arrived home.

 

Feeling rather disappointed that he wasn't able to find out where his friend lived, Ushijima started to walk towards his own house. He managed to take a few steps when suddenly he realized that even though spending the night with his teammates was not a best option, spending it alone in his apartment seemed even worse. So despite of feeling extremely exhausted he slowly turned around and started to walk towards the diner.

 

When he reached his destination he saw only one familiar person sleeping at one of the tables. His head was resting on the wooden surface along with a mountain of empty beer bottles. As soon as Ushijima realized who it was that was seemingly abandoned by their teammates, he quickly turned around and was about to walk back outside when that familiar voice behind him called out for him.

 

“ Ah! Usiji ... Usi ... Siji ... Ussisiji-chan wait!“ the boy he really had no mood to deal with slurred drunkenly and Ushijima froze but refused to turn around to look at him.

 

“ Ussisiji-chan? Sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name. I'm sure you are mistaking me for someone else.“ he said coldly and started to walk away again when suddenly he heard a loud crash and instinctivly looked over his shoulder around to see a dazed Kuroo sitting on the floor, his legs twisted into preztles underneath him, staring into nothingness in front of him.

 

“ No I'm not! You're ... Ussi-chan for sure! “ he slurred and then hiccuped once before turning his head to look at Ushijima again.

 

“ The source of all my problems ...“ he said with a predatory look and grin on his face and even though there was a small voice in his head that told him to run away, Ushijima was rooted on spot,

mezmerized by the sight of Kuroo slowly towards him. Even though he was just a drunkard on the floor, he managed to look intimidating.

 

That was until an endless wave of hiccups attacked him like crazy while he still tried to move closer to his prey. During that time he just looked sad and staring down on him, Ushijima was not sure what he should do. Things got even worse when Kuroo managed to hiccup out ' you better take respo...' and then suddenly fell face down on the floor, snoring away like there was no tomorrow.

 

Ushijima was confused and shocked at the same time. He just stared at the boy now soundly sleeping and he glanced at a bartender who gasped when their eyes met and then quickly pretended that he was too busy cleaning glasses to help. Ushijima glared at the man angrily for a while and then looked at Kuroo again.

  
With a sigh he slowly moved closer, wrapped Kuroo's arm around his own neck and carefully pulled him off the floor without waking him up. He was just trying to walk away from the diner for the third time when suddenly the door in front of him opeened and the captain of their team looked up at him in surprise.

 

“ Oh. Ushijima! You came!“ he said and the boy nodded.

 

“ Where's everyone else though? It's not that late yet but I found this idiot here.“ he said nodding towards Kuroo who mumbled something in his sleep and then continued to snore again. The boy named Hamasaki Akemi sighed and smiled at the sleeping boy sadly, messing up his hair like he always liked to do and then looked up at Ushijima again.

 

“ It's actually a pretty long story. Are you in a rush or do you have some time to sit down and listen?“ he asked and Ushijima shrugged.

 

“ I guess I have some time to spare.“ he said and Akemi smiled looked over his shoulder to the bartender.

 

“ Dad, can we go upstairs to talk?“ he asked and the man at the bar froze and looked at him while Ushijima was surprised by hearing the word 'dad'. He had no idea the diner belonged to Hamasaki family.

 

“ As long as you take the sleeping beauty with you.“ he said, still busying himself cleaning the glasses at the same time. Akemi agreed and then asked Ushijima to carry Kuroo to the small room where his father spend his nights when he was too tired to go home after work. Once Ushijima had placed Kuroo on a futon and Akemi had covered him with a blanket, the two of them went to sit at the table.

 

“ So ... what's going on, captain?“ Ushijima asked and Akemi sighed again.

 

“ You know I think I need a drink before I can tell you. Do you want anything? Beer? Tea? Water? Something else?“ he asked and when Ushijima asked for tea, he excused himself for a second and ran downstairs again to bring the drinks. Ushijima looked around the room thinking it was pretty decent and cozy when suddenly a soft groan from futon won his attention and he looked at Kuroo who suddenly reached out his hand with a loud 'No!' following from his lips.

 

“ No... Daichi ... don't leave me ...“ the boy begged in his sleep, making Ushijima frown in confusion and wonder what had happened. He kept staring at Kuroo, thinking that the boy himself would have explained why he was in such a pitiful state but the former captain of Nekoma's team decided to continue with the snoring instead.

 

“ He really is lucky that we don't have any lectures or practice tomorrow.“ Akemi said as he arrived back into the room and Ushijima turned to look at him and nodded in agreement.

 

“ He ... actually just talked in his sleep.“ and Akemi smirked at that as he placed the drinks down in front of Ushijima and himself before sitting down again.

 

“ Really? What did he say? Something dirty, I bet.“ he said and Ushijima swallowed a sip of his tea before answering.

 

“ No. He called for Daichi ... I mean Sawamura ... he asked him not to leave him.“ he said and the smirk disappeared from his captain's name.

 

“ Oh Jeez ... even in his sleep he can't think of anything else, can he? I thought those two were just fooling around but ... I guess things were really serious between them after all. True love and all that shit.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at Akemi in surprise.

  
“ What do you mean 'were'?“ he asked and Akemi licked off the foam that had gathered on his upper lip after swallowing down a few sips of beer and sighed again.

 

“ I don't know all the details but apparently Sawamura broke up with him.“ he said and all Ushijima could do was to gape at his companion in shock.

  
“ What!“ he finally asked loudly as he jumped up on his feet at the same time, almost knocking over his tea in the process.

  
“ Shh ... I know it's a shock, but don't yell! Kuroo needs his sleep now more than ever, you know. Don't wake him up!“ Akemi said and Ushijima immediately calmed down.

 

“ Sorry.“ he said softly before sitting back down. Akemi just stared at him for a while.

 

“ You startled me. I didn't know, you can be so loud.“ he said and Ushijima apologized again before asking his captain to continue with his story.

 

“ All I know is that Sawamura kicked him out of their apartment, even took away his key. Since we asked him to come and he had nowhere to go, he came to our celebration party. We were all here ... except for you ... and Sawamura who never showed up at all.“ he said and Ushijima raised his eyebrow.

  
“ Sawamura never came?“ he asked almost sounding disappointed and not letting that tone of voice pass him by, Hamasaki eyed him suspiciously for a second before shaking his head.

 

“ No. I tried to call him several times but he had turned his phone off. Obviously he didn't want to be bothered. I don't know why but it seemed he had a huge fight with Kuroo before the latter showed up here.“ he said and Ushijima glanced at Kuroo for a second.

 

“ And that's why he's so drunk?“ he asked and Akemi sweat dropped for a second before chuckling softly.

 

“ Well ... you can actually blame me and Kato for that. We noticed he was miserable and since we have a day off tomorrow, we urged him to drink thinking that he'd feel better if he did. Unfortunatelly it backfired and he got just more and more miserable. What's more he was bringing everyone else down with him. Eventually the others escaped because they couldn't take his whining anymore.“ he said and quickly grabbed for his beer again to empty it with one go. Ushijima just sat there and watched him in silence for a while and then sighed.

  
“ I see ...“ he said softly and then gasped in surprise when Akemi was suddenly leaning over the table between them and his face was close to his.

  
“ Say Ushijima-kun ... you live alone, right?“ he asked and when Ushijima nodded, he leaned in even closer to him.

  
“ And you live close by, right? And you have enough room for one more, right?“ he asked and Ushijima's eyes grew wide when he realized where he was going.

  
“ No! I'm sorry but I refuse to take Kuroo into my house.“ he said and Akemi just gaped at him because of the quick answer and then pulled back a little, out of Ushijima's personal space.

 

“ Oh ... come on ... why not?“ he asked and when Ushijima didn't reply, he sighed for an umpteenth time and pulled away further.

 

“ Just because you don't want to, eh?“ he asked and when Ushijima still remained silent he frowned a little.  
  
“ You know what, Ushijima. I really didn't think you could be this selfish. I would gladly take him to my home but I have five siblings and my aunt and uncle are staying with us temporarily too. We are living in tight conditions as it is, the only place we can put him is a dog house and he would even have to share that with two bulldogs, you know.“ he said while Ushijima calmly drank his tea.

  
“ I've called everyone I know and noone is able to take him in. We can't just let him sleep on the street, can we?“ he asked and Ushijima now frowned.

  
“ Why couldn't he stay here? He looks rather comfortable on that futon already...“ he said and Akemi's frown now deepened and he was the one to jump up on his feet this time.

 

“ Ushijima! Do you really think my father would let a young drunkard he hasn't seen before spend a night here for free?! That man is a ruthless thief! He'll rob every penny he has in his pockets, strip him naked to sell his clothes and eventually kick him out to the curb to die! I know the two are more like rivals than friends, but is that really something you want for Kuroo to happen?! Do you?!“ he asked in a mix of a shout and whisper and Ushijima just gaped at him in shock for a while.

 

 _Is it really okay to speak about your own father this way, Hamasaki-san?_ He thought to himself.

 

“ Ushijima-kun... please ... I'm begging you. Take him with you? This boy has suffered enough for one night. I'll even ask my old man to drive you so you wouldn't have to carry him the whole way.“ Akemi begged, his voice softer and nicer this time.

 

Ushijima just stared at him and then at still snoring Kuroo and sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

“ Fine. But only for one night.“ he said and Akemi's face lit up in happiness before he sat down and looked at Ushijima.

 

“ Thank you! Wasn't that hard after all, was it?“ he asked and Ushijima didn't say anything but opened his eyes and fully turned around to look at him before grabbing for his tea.

  
“ You know ... I think you two should use the time you're going to spend together to learn how to get along better. I understand that you used to be rivals in high school and that's fine and all but ... you're playing in the same team now and you have to learn how to work together without picking fights all the time. “ he said and Ushijima frowned.

 

“ I said he'll stay for one night. He'll be sleeping the entire time.“ he said and Akemi looked disappointed at that.

 

“ Oh ... right ... never mind then.“ he said and then stood up again.

  
“ More tea?“ he asked with the intentions of going for another beer himself.

 

“ No, thanks ... I think I should ...“ Ushijima trailed off and sighed again.

  
“ I mean I think we should get going now.“ he said nodding towards Kuroo who was softly mumbling to himself something again. Akemi nodded.

  
“ Right. I'll go tell my dad that you're ready then.“ he said and with that he turned and moved towards the stairs again, not letting Ushijima see the knowing smug smile on his face.

 

 


	5. What the hell just happened?

After parting ways with Ushijima, Tendou stopped walking a few blocks away and stood near the bus stop until a red car pulled at the side of the road and it's door was opened from inside. He just stared at the guy sitting at the wheel who was visibly pouting like a little child and avoided looking at him. With a sigh Tendou finally sat on the passenger's seat and closed the door behind himself.  
  
“ You never change, do you? Always a drama queen.“ he said as he fastened his seatbelt and recieved a nasty look at that now.

  
“ You have some nerve to call me that after you kept me waiting for hours and treated me like a piece of crap.“ he said and Tendou sighed again.

 

“ Well sooorry ... but I have my own life, you know. I was busy.“ he said and turned his head to look out of his window.

 

“ Busy doing what?“ Oikawa asked and his frown deepening and his grip on the wheel tightening until his knuckles were white when Tendou didn't reply to him.

  
“ Busy doing what?!“ he repeated louder and Tendou sighed again.

 

“ None of your business.“ he said as he kept staring out of the window.

 

“ Just drive already so we can go and get it over with.“ he added without any enthusiasm and Oikawa was about to say something but then closed his mouth and pulled off the curb like he was told.

 

They had driven in silence for a long time before Oikawa decided to talk again.

 

“ I was going to save it until we were done having fun but ... I might as well say it now.“ he said and when Tendou hummed in question he glanced at him before turning on the blinker and making a turn to left.

 

“ I want to make the last time memorable one so ... I'm going to fuck you today.“ he finally said and Tendou's eyes snapped open at that and he slowly turned to look Oikawa in shock.

 

“ What ... did you just say?“ he asked slowly and Oikawa sent him another glance before turning his attention to the road again.

 

“ I'm going to fuck you today.“ he said matter of factly and Tendou felt the urge to grab onto Oikawa's throat at that but finally took a calming breath and just stared at his companion.

 

“ No no ... before that. What the hell do you mean 'last time'?!“ he asked and Oikawa was quiet for a long time before he answered.

 

“ Let's face it ... This adventure of ours wasn't meant to last forever anyway. I mean ... we were just two drunken guys with broken hearts... At least that's what we were supposed to be .... but the truth is ...“ he trailed off and suddenly stopped at the other curb before they reached their destination, a love hotel, they often used when they felt like it wasn't safe to use either of their apartments because of their roommates. Tendou tilted his head to the side in confusion when the boy didn't talk for a long time again.

 

“ The truth is?“ he asked and Oikawa suddenly turned off the engine, unfastened his seatbelt and fully turned to look at him, making Tendou feel taken aback as he saw tears in his eyes. He was even more shocked when the boy grabbed his hands onto his own.

 

“The truth is ...“ he paused and then lowered his head in apologetic way.

 

“ I'm sorry Satori-chan ... I like you. I really do but I can't respond to your feelings! I just can't!“ he said crying like a little child and Tendou just stared at him in shock again.

  
“ My ... feelings? What the hell are you talking about?“ he asked in confusion and Oikawa raised his head, sniffed his nose and just stared at him with his watery eyes.

 

“ You don't remember? Two weeks ago, when we were at your place... You confessed to me ... you said you loved me and I ... I just ...“ he trailed off sobbing and Tendou's confusion was replaced with amusement and he laughed out loud.

  
“ What?! Have you lost your mind?! There is no way I would say something like that!“ he said and flinced a little in pain when Oikawa suddenly squeezed his hands harder and leaned in closer to his face, his tears finally coming to stop and dark aura surrounding him the same way it surrounded Sawamura when he was pissed off.

 

“ Are you calling me a liar, Satori-chan? If that's so then I won't go easy on you tonight. Not that I planned to do so anyway ...“ he admitted and Tendou just stared at him and gasped when suddenly a memory of him whispering the claimed words to Oikawa's ear before dozing off after sweet love making came back to him and he immediately paled and swallowed hard as he felt his heart fill with pain.

 

Oikawa just looked at him closely and then slowly pulled away with a small smile on his face.

 

“ It seems that you remembered something.“ he said loosening his hold on Satori's hands and Tendou let out a shaky breathe.

 

“ I was drunk when I said it.“ he tried to explain but Oikawa shook his head.

  
“ We were both sober, didn't even drink a beer.“ he said and Tendou frowned.

  
“ I must have mistaken you for someone else.“ he said and Oikawa chuckled softly at that.

  
“ Nice try, but we both know there is only one person you could have possibly mistaken me for and his name doesn't sound anything like Tooru-chan. Not even close.“ he said and Tendou who felt like he was in a trap with no escape route, felt his heart starting to pound in his ears. For a long time he couldn't think straight, he saw Oikawa's lips moving but he couldn't hear anything else but the beating of his heart and finally he burted out the words that first popped into his mind.

 

“ It was a joke!“ he said sounding desperate and Oikawa's eyes grew wide for a second before the dangerous darkness returned around him.

 

“ It was a what now?“ he asked coldly and Tendou licked his dry lips while his mind was racing to find an excuse not to get killed.

 

“ A joke! I ... I was just fooling around like I always do. Whatever I said that night there was no

true meaning behind it so ...“ he wanted to continue but Oikawa suddenly cut him off with a slap across his face, making his head fly to the side because of the force of the blow.

 

Seconds ticked by before Tendou slowly turned to look at his fuming playmate.

 

“ Get out.“ Oikawa said coldly as their eyes met and Tendou just gaped at him again.

 

“ What? What about our ...“ he wanted to continue but Oikawa cut him off.

  
“ Listen to me carefully, stupid. Because I'm only going to say it once.“ he said as calmly as he could and when Tendou just stared at him, he took a deep breathe in before he was ready to speak again.

  
“ I can't love you back because my heart belongs to Iwa-chan. But after hearing those words from you, I felt happy and guilty at the same time. I wanted to do something nice for you, to give you something nice you can really remember me by. Something, I could remember you by.“ he said and then clenched his fists on his lap and glared daggers at him.

 

“ I really wanted to end it with something beautiful but you ... stupid stuuuupid man ... you just had to ruin everything. You kept me waiting, you yelled at me, you cut me off and now ... now you ...“ he trailed off and then suddenly pointed his finger towards the street outside.

 

“ Just get out! Get the hell out of my car and never come back! I don't want to see you again! Never!“ he yelled, tears forming in his eyes again and after another moment of silence and stillness, Tendou finally unfastened his belt, opened the door and stepped out of the car without saying a word. Oikawa speed off as soon as Tendou had slammed shut the car door from other side and the boy stared after the car until it was completely gone from his sight.

  
The red head just stood there on a dark street in the middle of nowhere and after a moment of silence he suddenly chuckled softly.

  
“ What the hell just happened? Was I thrown away again?“ he asked and then he burst out laughing louder.

  
“ I was, wasn't I ... That's right! ~ I was ... I was thrown away like a broken toy ~!“ he said through his chuckles and continued to laugh until the pain in his heart grew unbearable and clenching at his chest and slamming his other hand against the pole of streetlight as he leaned against it.

  
“ Why?!“ he asked softly.

  
“ Why the hell does this keep happening to me? Why?!“ he repeated as tears started to roll down on his cheeks and he just kept crying until his tears ran out.

 

After he had calmed down a little he stood up straight and sniffed his nose. He started to look for a hanky from his pocket but his fingers unconsciously wrapped around his phone instead and pulled it out. Tendou frowned in confusion and just stared at the item when he finally understood what he was planning to do. He typed in his password and started to write an e-mail. Sitting on the bench nearby, he took a moment to think what he was going to write.

 

In the end he decided to start with a simple question:

 

_Still celebrating?_

 

_Satori._

He hesitated before pushing a 'send' button but after a moment gathered the courage to do so and then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he waited for the reply.

 

Ushijima had barely dragged his still unconsious and uninvited visitor through his apartment's door when suddenly his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Walking further inside he moved towards the couch and once he was standing in front of it, he let Kuroo slide down from his back. With a sigh and an unexpected care he grabbed onto Kuroo's legs and lift them up to the couch as well before covering him up with a blanket.

 

Once he had done all that, he pulled out his phone and his eyebrows flew up in surprise when he saw that he had gotten an e-mail from his old friend.

 

_No. Just arrived home._

 

He replied and sent it without adding his name. A few seconds later he got another message which said:

 

_I'm feeling like a miserable fuck. Can I come over?_

 

Ushijima frowned in confusion and lift Kuroo's legs off the couch again to make room to himself, ignoring the displeased grunt from the still sleeping boy while sitting down next to him.

 

_What about your appointment?_

 

He asked and Tendou still sitting on the bench in the other side of Tokyo, smirked to himself bitterly.

 

_Canceled. Need someone to talk to._

 

His message said and he sent it. He had just fallen into his deep thoughts, trying to figure out if his 'I love you' addressed to Oikawa had really been just a joke when suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him.

 

“ Hey ... cutie. Waiting for someone?“ that man asked and Tendou turned his head to look at him. He smiled a little when he saw a handsome dark haired man who seemed to be couple of years older than him.

  
“ Not really. Just came here to have some fresh air.“ he said and the man smiled back at him while scooting closer to him and throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side.

 

“ Is that so? In that case ... perhaps you and I could ...“ he wanted to continue but Tendou's phone vibrated again and won his attention. As soon as Tendou saw that Ushijima had sent him his home address, he grinned and grabbed the man's arm to take it off of him.

  
“ Sorry, but maybe another time. Something came up, I really have to run right now. “ he said and stood up. The man looked up at him looking disappointed and even a bit hurt.

 

“ Oh okay ... can I have your name at least? So I can find you from facebook or something?“ he asked and Tendou's grin widened.

  
“ Sure! It's Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.“ he said and with a quick goodbye he ran off, feeling a bit of satisfaction that he could get a revenge on the boy who had tossed him aside. About 40 minutes later he found himself standing at the door of his best friend and panting for breath since because of the lack of money he was forced to run the whole way. When he had pulled himself together he knocked on the door and smiled a little when it was immediately opened by Ushijima who looked at him in surprise.

  
“ It's raining outside?“ he asked and Tendou couldn't help but chuckle. As he ran his hand over his drenched hair.

 

“ No. I ran here so ... I'm feeling rather gross right now.“ he said and when Ushijima just stared at him suspiciously, making him feel awkward.

  
“ Um ... can I come in?“ he asked, rubbing the side of his nose shyly and that snapped Ushijima out of his thoughts.  
  
“ Oh right! Of course! Come in.“ he said as he stepped aside and Tendou smiled as he passed him by.

 

“ Ooh! It's a really nice place you've got here.“ he said in awe as he looked around.

  
“ You think so? I think it's pretty ordinary.“ Ushijima said and Tendou smirked and was about to say something when suddenly his eyes found the couch and the person sleeping on it. He stood and stared at it in shock until Ushijima placed his hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay.

 

“ Um ... did you pay extra for this feature or ...“ Tendou trailed off as he pointed at Kuroo and Ushijima sighed.

 

“ Don't even joke about that. I wouldn't spend money for something this useless.“ he said and Tendou just looked at him for a long time.

 

“ So he's a ... guest? Like me?“ he asked and Ushijima snorted and crossed his arms on his chest.

  
“ More like a liability.“ he said and when Tendou looked even more confused, he sighed again.

 

“ It's a long story and I'm sure you'd rather go and have a nice shower than waste time listening to it.“ He said and Tendou's eyes lit up at that.

 

“ Eh? I can do that? Really?!“ he asked and Ushijima smiled.

  
“ Of course. Just wait a bit, I'll go and search something for you to change into.“ he said and Tendou smiled.

 

“ Okay, thanks!“ he said. Ushijima replaied with a soft 'no problem' and walked into his bedroom to look through his closet.

  
Tendou stared at Kuroo wondering what the boy was doing there when suddenly he felt a vibration of his phone again. He pulled it out, opened the message from unknown number. When he read the message, he felt his blood run cold in his veins. All the color drained from his face and his hands started to shake like crazy, causing him to drop the phone on the floor. When Ushijima returned into the room just in time to wittness that, he rushed to his friend's side.

 

“ What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.“ He said and Tendou swallowed down the lump before he suddenly pulled his friend into tight hug, surprising Ushijima who just stood there passivly until finally he hugged him back.

 

“ Tendou? You're shaking like a leaf. What happened?“ he asked and when Tendou pulled away to look at the phone on the ground, Ushijima followed his gaze and after a moment he let go of his friend to go and pick it up. Tendou reluctantly let him do so. Once he had the phone, Ushijima started to read the message out loud.

 

“ Pretending to be someone else isn't really nice, Satori-kun. You really thought you can escape me this way? You can't. I know where you live and sooner or later I will make you mine. Your greatest admirer.“ he said and he gripped the phone hard as he looked at Tendou who was still in shock. Seeing how scared he was, Ushijima calmed down a little and he reached out to gently grab onto Tendou's arm and lead him to the seats at the table. Before Ushijima sat down to the opposite side from his friend, he placed a glass of waiter in front of the boy and grabbed one of those for himself as well.

  
“ Satori ... is it someone you know?“ he asked when he finally sat down and the red head just glared at the glass he was holding with both of his hands.

 

“ No. I just met him today, just before I came here.“ he said and Ushijima frowned.

 

“ You talked to him? What did he say?“ he asked and Tendou glanced at him before letting out a sigh and telling him everything that had happened with him before he came to visit. Well ... almost everything. Obviously he was not going to say what Oikawa was really accusing him of.

 

Ushijima just stared at him when he had heard the story and frowned.

 

“ It seems you've gotten yourself a stalker. And considering the message it seems he's a dangerous one.“ he said and Tendou nodded but didn't say anything.

 

“ Even if he's just bluffing, I don't think you should go back home for a while.“ Ushijima said and Tendou nodded wordlessly again.

 

“ So go and get yourself cleaned up, I'll set up a futon for you and ...“ Ushijima wanted to continue but Tendou cut him off.

 

“ Does it have to be a futon?“ he asked and when Ushijima looked confused, he suddenly stood up and took Ushijima by surprise by wrapping his arms around Ushijima's neck and sitting himself down on his lap instead.

 

“ Can't I sleep in your bed like I used to?“ Tendou asked softly, leaning his forehead against Ushijima's. The other boy swallowed hard and let out a sigh.

 

“ Tendou ... I ...“ he wanted to continue but the red head suddenly cut him off by resting his head on his shoulder while bursting out laughter.

 

“ Haha ... that look on your face!“ he said through his chuckles and Wakatoshi frowned which made Tendou laugh even louder.

  
“ Tendou ...“ Ushijima said angrily and the red head finally calmed down and stood up, letting go of his friend completely.

 

“ Relax, Wakatoshi-kun I was just joking! Like we could actually go down that path again.... I mean we could but it would be the stupidest thing we ever did, right?“ he asked and when Ushijima didn't answer he nodded and moved to pick up the clothes Ushijima had placed on the edge of the coach before he went to hug him earlier.

 

“ Right. I'll go wash myself off now, because I really feel gross right now.“ he said and walked into the bathroom. Ushijima sat at the table, staring at Tendou's phone and finally picked it up and read that message again. Without thinking he started to type a reply which said:

 

 

_I'm not scared of you. I can find you just as easily you found me. Police might already be on their way._

 

Once he had read his message over and over again, he changed his mind because he realized it might cause more problems to his friend. So despite of wanting to scare the man like he had scared Tendou, he decided to delete it without sending it. He placed it back on the table where it was before and looking at Kuroo he started to wonder what he had done to deserve being stuck in this situation. Stuck in a small apartment with two people who managed to make him feel more uncomfortable he had ever felt before.

Hoping to get some help, he pulled out his own phone and tried to call Sawamura. Unfortunatelly his captain had been right, the boy had turned off his phone. He also tried to call Oikawa and almost threw his phone out of window when he heard that annoying voice say ' I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message after 'beep' or go to hell.' He let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall on the table with a thud. Hoping he would be able to survive the night without killing anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Life goes on, you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll again ... lalalalalala ... on a roll again ...  
> 

 

Kuroo had no idea for how long he had been sleeping for, but when he opened his eyes it was still dark outside. He groaned softly in pain because of a pounding headache. Feeling also slightly nauseous and still incredibly sleepy, the former captain of Nekoma's team hoped that if he tried to fall back to sleep, his full bladder would magically find another way to empty itself. Unfortunately after three seconds of putting his theory to test, he was proved painfully wrong. With a low groan he opened his eyes and slowly started to get up from the couch he found himself on.

 

Once he was standing up he looked around in the room only lit by dim moonlight, he discovered that he didn't recognize anything in the room he was in.

 

“ Huh? That's weird ...“ he said to himself, rubbing the back of his head as once again he ignored the need to pee just to go and look out of the window. His eyes grew wide as sources when he looked down and saw that the occasional cars driving by and the streetlights looked a lot further away than they did while looking down from second floor, where he and Sawamura lived.

 

Not believeing his eyes, he gently rubbed them with his knuckles before looking down again. Unfortunatelly for him, nothing changed. He was still in an appartment which was situated on the sixth or seventh floor and that filled him with confusion and excitement mixed with a bit of fear and anxiety.

 

“ Where the hell am I?“ he asked to himself and he was just about to try and remember what had happened earlier that day when the need for bathroom angrily reminded itself again and he had no choice but to go and look for it.

 

As he slowly moved around, patting the walls looking for a switch so he could turn on the lights, he cursed under his breath when he hit his knee against the corner of something and he quickly grabbed onto it with one hand while leaning against the wall with another. He gasped when the hand on the wall suddenly found what he had been looking for and the room filled with light.

 

Seeing everything clearly but still not recognizing anything as his own, Kuroo grew even more uneasy than he already was. Gulping down the lump forming in his throat he decided to leave as soon as he had found the bathroom. Since there was only a kitchen-livingroom, bedroom and bathroom in the apartment, it turned out to be an easier task than he thought.

 

Done with his business, he was eager to go home where Sawamura was waiting for him when suddenly he heard a loud pleasure filled moan that he hadn't heard before coming through the bedroom door.

 

Freezing in his place he just stared at the door thinking that he had just imagined it but soon enough another cry of pure ecstasy reached to his ears and feeling his curiosity grow, he couldn't help but move closer to the door.

 

Just when he had reached his destination, he heard a small breathless chuckle.

 

“ God yes ... I've missed this for so long ...“ said a voice that sounded kind of familiar and with a small frown on his face he reached out for the doorknob and carefully pulled it ajar so he could confirm with his own eyes what was going on inside.

 

The room was even darker than living room had been and for his disappointment he couldn't see much even when squinting his eyes. But the constant grunts, pants for breath, whimpers, moans, the sounds of flesh slamming against a flesh as well as the soft creaking of the bed echoing off the walls betrayed everything that there was to know. Someone was having sex in there and that thought brought a grin on his face. After listening to all that noise that was caused by two people making love for a while, he finally decided that he had to give them some privacy and go back to sleep like nothing ever happened. He was just about to silently shut the door and walk away when suddenly he felt a familar tightness in his pants.

 

He froze in place again and after swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat he looked down on his crotch and he closed his eyes with a sigh when he saw his little buddy was wide awake and eager.

 

 _Seriously? This is all you need now?_ He thought to himself and paused to shake his head a little.

 

 _It takes less and less nowadays to get you all worked up, doesn't it?_ He added in his head and hissed a little when as if as to respond to him, the tent in his pants grew even bigger.

 

Glancing into the room through the remaining small opening and hesitating for a second, he finally decided that it wasn't quite fair if only two people from three was having fun.

 

With a small sigh he let go of the doorknob and moved himself so he was standing next to the door, his back leaning against the wall. Leaning his still aching head also against the wall, closing his eyes and letting himself drown into the voices coming from that room, he slowly unzipped his pants and let his hand slide inside.

 

He hissed again as he started to tease himself through his underpants, groping his balls and fingering his lenght. He let out a small whimper and shuddered as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock that was peeking out over the rim of his underware eagerly. He repeated his movement with his thumb over and over again, toying with himself until he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his underwear that Sawamura had bought for him when they became an official couple and firmly took himself into his hand.

 

Thinking of no one else but his beautiful boyfriend, he started off slowly but when he heard cries like 'Wakatoshi-kun, I'm close!', grunts like ' Me too' and moans like ' Let's come together', he picked up the pace and bit down on his lower lip when he shot his load almost at the same time the two people inside the room did.

 

Coming down from his blissful state and panting for breath, Kuroo slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he had made. He examined his cum that was covering his hand and a bit of his favorite jeans for a while and then with a small sigh he pushed himself off the wall and entered the bathroom for the second time.

 

He turned on the tab and let the water run until it was warm enough before he started to wash off his hands. As he did so, he suddenly remembered something that he had heard and quickly raised his head to stare at himself from the mirror. Letting the water to run down the drain without using it.

 

“ Wait, wait, wait, wait one bloody second...“ he said to himself.

 

“ Did ... did that guy just say .... Wakatoshi-kun?“ he asked and after he had just stared at himself a while longer he started to look around in the room he was in, searching for clues that might help him figure out where he was. When he found none he just stared at the door, as if he was trying to open it with the power of his mind and reveal the mystery people he had heard having sex. He felt his blood run cold when he thought of possibility that he had just pleasured himself to the sounds of no other but Ushijima Wakatoshi and someone else.

After a long moment of silence he suddenly felt a chuckle forcing itself out of his mouth and he slowly turned around to see his insane looking grin from the mirror.

 

“ No .... no way ... haha ... I... I must have imagined it. There's no way it's Ushijima ... no freaking way ... “ he said out loud and still laughing softly he started to pull off some papel towels from the holder on the wall so he could wet them and proceed cleaning himself off below. Once he was done he trew himself a bit of cold water on his face, dried himself off, turned off the tab and walked to the door.

 

As soon as he had unlocked it and pulled it open, he got the biggest shock of his life which made all color from his face drain away and his heart stop for a whole two or three seconds at least.

 

“ Oh ... you woke up Kuroo.“ one of the naked boys standing in front of him said and Kuroo felt like he was going to faint for a second.

  
_Aaah! It really is USHIJIMA!_ was the voice yelling in his head in panic but not wanting to let Ushijima see his true feelings so he leaned his shoulder on a doorframe, crossed his arms on his chest and grinned at him.

  
“ Oh, Ushijima ... Tendou ... fancy seeing you here. Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?“ and Kuroo's grin faded a little when Ushijima just stared at him with those intense eyes of his and then finally he sighed.

  
“ This is my apartment, Kuroo. I live here.“ he said calmly.

 

“Eeh ... is that so? Nice place ...“ Kuroo answered absently and then blinked his eyes and pulled himself a way from the door.

 

“ Wait a minute! It is?! This is where you live?! Seriously?!“ he asked and Ushijima's eyes narrowed now.

  
“ That's what I just said, isn't it?“ he asked and Kuroo just gaped at him.

  
“ If that's true then what the hell am I doing here?!“ he asked now pointing a finger at himself. Ushijima nor Tendou answered him, but the latter gave him a mischevious grin that made Kuroo feel even more uneasy and he swallowed hard before turning eyes on Ushijima again.

 

“ You ... and your accomplice here ... you ... you are not planning to kill me, are you?“ he asked and Tendou snorted before doubling over in laughter while Ushijima just glared at Kuroo.

  
“ Really now ... only an idiot like you could come up with something like that.“ he said and Kuroo got angry this time.

 

“Well pardon me for being an idiot but I have no idea what's going on here!“ he yelled and then suddenly let out a loud groan, stumbled backwards and pressing his back against the bathroom door he grabbed onto his aching head, lowering it in the process.

 

“ Aaw ... someone has a horrible horrible hanghover ... how sad ... how very very sad ...“ Tendou sing sang not sounding sad at all while waving his fingers like he always used to and Kuroo glared at him as best as he could.

 

“ Shut the hell up, bastard. “ he demanded and gasped when after a moment of silence a hand was placed on his shoulder and he raised his head to see Ushijima look down at him.

  
“ Look, the night isn't over yet. Why don't you go back to sleep on the couch and I'll remind you why you ended up here in the morning?“ he asked and Kuroo just looked at him for a while and then let out a sigh since that offer didn't sound half bad.

 

“ Fine. But you better explain me everything from the beginning“ he said and Ushijima nodded.

  
“ I will. As well as I can.“ he said and Kuroo just continued to look at him and then shook off his hand.

  
“ Good night.“ he said and started to walk away when Tendou's words made him freeze in the middle of his step.

 

“ Nighty night, Tetsu-chan! ~ Make sure you treat yourself right! ~“ he sing sang and Kuroo span around to look at him.

  
“ Huh?! What the hell is ...“ Kuroo trailed off when he noticed that both Tendou and Ushijima's eyes were glued on something on the lower part of his body. Swallowing hard he followed their gaze and closed his eyes.

  
“ Oh no ... not again ...“ he groaned before palming his face and Tendou and Ushijima exchanged looks at that.

 

“ Again?!“ They asked together and Kuroo's eyes snapped open while his cheeks colored red because he almost betrayed himself and what he had done just a few minutes ago. He looked at the two boys through his fingers of the hand that was still covering his face. One of them looked confused while the other one continued to grin like a Cheshire cat and wiggled eyebrows at him.

 

“ What do you mean again?“ Ushijima asked and Kuroo sighed as he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

 

“ It's nothing! Forget I said anything!“ he said and Ushijima surprised him at that by letting the matter drop.

  
“ Alright.“ the named boy said.

 

“ Just do it in the kitchen if you must. It's easier to clean up afterwards.“ he added and then opened bathroom door and walked inside. Kuroo gaped after him until Tendou suddenly invited himself to his personal space and threw his arm over his shoulders.

 

“ Or ... you can let me do it for you instead. I'm a great swallower. Not a drop would go to waste.“ he said whispering to Kuroo's ear and Kuroo gasped when Tendou licked the rim of his ear teasingly.

 

“ Satori ... stop fooling around and get your ass in here!“ came the voice from the bathroom and Tendou pulled away, smirking at the pure shock on Kuroo's face and with a cheerful 'Coming!' he rushed to go and have a shower with his best friend.

 

Kuroo just stared after him until he closed the door behind himself and then frowned down at his swollen cock pressing against the fabric of his pants again.

 

“ I hope for the sake of both of us that it's Tendou you're reacting to. Otherwise I'll have to cut you off.“ he said and marched into the kitchen, unzipped his jeans and roughly pulled them down with underware in a one go before he grabbed onto his cock with one hand while grabbing onto the edge of the sink with another.

 

When he was done once again he cleaned up after himself, turned off the lights and and went back to sleep like nothing happened. The second time he opened his eyes he let out a cry of surprise when the first thing he saw was a grinning red head looking down on him, his face too close for a comfort.

 

“ Good morning, sunshine! ~ You stink like a pig that fell into beer barrel but refused to drown. Please get your ass up and get ready to have a shower!“ Tendou said and Kuroo frowned as he placed his hand on Tendou's face and pushed him away.

  
“ Has no one ever taught you about personal space, Satori-chan?“ he asked and the named boy chuckled softly.

 

“ Never mind that. Seriously, you stink and have to go and clean yourself up before Wakatoshi-kun wakes up. Or what's more important ... before you go home to Dai-chan.“ he said and Kuroo frowned as he sat up slowly.

 

“ That guy is still asleep?!“ he asked ignoring the second part of the sentence and his frown deepened when Tendou flopped himself down to sit next to him.

  
“ Can't really blame him. Yesterday was a rough day for him.“ he said and Kuroo snorted.

  
“ Not as rough as mine...“ he groaned softly holding onto his head again and Tendou

chuckled at that, patting him on his back as he leaned forward gently.

  
“ That's debatable, I'm sure.“ he said and Kuroo looked at him.

 

“ I'm not. A few things came back to me while I was asleep ... I got dumped yesterday.“ he said sounding miserable and Tendou just stared back at him for a while and then smiled sadly.

  
“ So did I.“ he said and stood up, stretching his arms over his head, ignoring the surprised look Kuroo sent him.

 

“ But so what? Life goes on you know ... and I'm sure Dai-chan will forgive all the stupid things you did to piss him off.“ he said and now Kuroo frowned when he also stood up.

 

“ Why are you so sure it was my fault we broke up?!“ he asked and Tendou sent him a sideways look.

 

“ Are you saying it's not?“ he asked and when Kuroo didn't answer he smirked at him.

 

“Predictable ...“ Tendou sing sang and Kuroo's frown deepened as he looked away.  
  
“ Shut up.“ he said and after a moment of silence he looked at Tendou again.

 

“ What do you mean, you got dumped too? You hit a jackpot yesterday didn't you? By the sound of it I mean ... “ he said and Tendou who was still doing different kind of stretches froze in the middle of his movement and looked at him with a grin.

“ Haha! I knew it! Someone has been a naughty naughty boy ~ ..“ he said and Kuroo sighed.

 

“ Fine ... yeah ... I wanked off by listening you two fuck your brains out. Happy now?“ he admitted and Tendou smirked.

  
“ Maybe ...“ he said when he stopped stretching and walked to the kitchen instead. Kuroo followed him without hesitation.

 

“ So what's the deal between the two of you anyway I mean are you actually ...“ Kuroo wanted to continue but he was interrupted by Ushijima's voice.

 

“ Good morning.“ the boy said as he walked closer to them and both of the boys replied to him.

  
Ushijima went to stand next to Kuroo and suddenly leaned in closer to him and sniffed him. Pulling away immediately with a weird disgusted grimace on his face. Without saying a word, he then grabbed onto his hand and ignoring the boy's protests he dragged him into the bathroom. He then went to his bedroom, brought a set of clean clothes and threw them into Kuroo's face before slamming the door shut with a bang.

 

He then remained standing in front of the door, leaning his back against the door. He was determined to keep the former captain of Nekoma's team trapped inside until he had taken the shower he so desperately needed. Kuroo just stared at the door that was closed in front of his nose in shock for a while and then with a chuckle falling from his face he placed the clean clothes on the washing machine and started to undress himself before standing underneath the hot pouring water. About 20 minutes later  he was done washing. He dried himself off and put on the clothes that were a bit too big for him. Toughtlessley threw his own smelly clothes into the washing machine before walking to the door again and knocked on it.

  
" I'm done! Let me out!" he called out and a second later the door opened and he was asked to join Ushijima and Tendou for breakfast. Kuroo was happy to agree and as soon as he sat down at the table he started to ask questions about the previous night. Hoping that Ushijima could give him back the bits of his memory that the booze had managed to wash off from his mind. 

After Kuroo had heard enough he rushed out of the apartment, throwing a quick 'thanks for everything' over his shoulder as he did so.

Tendou and Ushijima remained sitting at the table in awkward silence for a while and then the owner of the apartment sighed and stood up as he started to clean up.

" Look ... Satori ... about last night ..." he started to say but Tendou cut him off with a chuckle.

" I know I know ... It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and it's for the best not to let it happen again because you still can't give me what I need from you and you don't want to hurt me again." he said and when Ushijima looked at him seriously and he grinned back at him.

" Unlike others, I can read you like an open book. I am your best friend after all..." he said and Ushijima sighed, wanting to say something but Tendou quickly placed his finger on his lips, stopping him.

" Don't worry. I didn't get my hopes up, I already knew when I crawled into your bed even though you told me not to ... that it would be the last time we could be like that. So it's fine, you don't have to feel bad about anything at all." he said and stared straight into Ushijima's eyes for a while and smiled softly.

"Really, you don't." he added and pulled his finger away before picking up  two empty tea cups to go and wash them  in the sink.

Ushijima silently followed him, holding the plates they had used in his hands.

" You're wrong about one thing though." Tendou finally said giving one of the cups to Ushijima to dry off once the boy had placed down the plates and just stood there next to him. 

" What?" he asked as started to use his towel as asked and Tendou turned off the running water before looking at him. 

" You gave me exactly what I needed last night. Maybe even more. And I'm thankful for that." he said with a smile and sparkling eyes and walked away, leaving the rest of dishes for Ushijima to take care of.

Ushijima just stared after him for a while and then with a sigh and a small smile of his own, he continued with the job in hand.

 


	7. Hurt him and you're dead ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Azumane and Sugawara are suddenly super famous in this story?  
> Simple. I don't think those two got enough attention in the original story... I mean they weren't neglected but I would have wanted more for them, because I believe they deserve it.  
> That's why I decided to make them famous no matter what. :D

“ Oh crap ... it's you ...“ were the first words Kuroo disappointedly said when the door he had knocked on opened and revealed a guy who most definitely wasn't named Sawamura Daichi.

 

The boy's response to him was a sinister smile and a quick punch into his gut, which only had half of his strength behind it but was unexpected enough to make Kuroo instinctively grunt in pain and double over a little. Sugawara stared at the bouquet of flowers the boy had dropped on the floor because of him and then with a sigh he picked it up before Kuroo could do it and just examined it for a while.

  
“ Red roses? Really?“ he asked and then raised them to his nose to sniff their fresh aroma. He looked at Kuroo over the edge of the bouquet and sighed again.

 

“ You do realize these will probably be used for beating you silly before they're thrown away, right?“ he asked and Kuroo frowned as he stood up straight again.

 

“ Give me those.“ he said and snapped the flowers out of Sugawara's hand with his own.

 

“ Now step aside and let me in. I need to see Daichi.“ he said and Sugawara just stared at him before crossing his arms on his chest and leaning himself against the doorframe.

 

“ And what if Daichi doesn't need to see you?“ he asked and Kuroo's frown melted away to be replaced with a genuine look of surprise instead.

 

“ What?“ he asked softly, lowering his hand that was holding onto the roses he had bought on his way home. Sugawara just stared at him for a while and then pushed himself off the doorframe, pulling the door shut behind himself before he leaned in closer to Kuroo.

 

“ Hurt him and you're dead ....“ he said his eyes that were glued on Kuroo's reflected the seriousness he meant those words with.

 

“ Do you remember me saying that?“ he asked and Kuroo couldn't help but sigh at that.

 

“ How could I not? You haven't stopped repeating it ever since Daichi and I officially got together.“

he said and Sugawara nodded.

 

“ I have not. And yet ... you still think I'm bluffing.“ he said leaning in even more, causing Kuroo to take a step backwards.

  
“ Huh?! No I don't.“ he said drop of cold sweat rolling down the side of his face because of the dark suffocating aura around them.

 

“ Liar.“ Sugawara said and Kuroo quickly shook his head.

  
“ No, I'm not lying. I actually appreciate it how protective you are because I feel the same way. If anyone were to hurt Daichi, I'd kill him on the spot without hesitation.“ he said and at that Sugawara pulled away a little and suddenly smiled happily.

 

“ Is that so? I'm glad to hear that because that means you don't mind committing seppuku then. Right?“ he asked and Kuroo's blood froze in his body when he saw the boy suddenly pulling out a kitchen knife out of nowhere.

 

“ Wha... what the hell ... someone knocks on the door and you bring a knife with you to greet them?! Are you fucking kidding me?!“ he asked in panic as he slowly started to back away. Sugawara's smile faded away for a second as he faked surprise and looked at the weapon in his hand.

  
“ What? Is it really that weird? I think a person should always be able to protect himself. Especially when you're a newbie at living in a big city like I am. It's called a common sense, you know? You can never be too careful.“ he said and then turned the knife in his hand so it's handle was pointing at Kuroo so he could grab it and then smiled again.

  
“ Besides I knew it couldn't be anyone else at the door but Kuroo-chan. So it's totally fine.“ he said and Kuroo's eyes grew wide at that.  
  
“ No it's not! It's not fine at all!“ he snapped now, feeling fear creeping into his heart. He started to back away again, trying to re-create the gap between them that Sugawara had managed to erase while talking before.

 

“ Oh come on. Cut up your belly already. It won't hurt a bit. You won't even notice you're dead. Just hurry up, I need to clean after you before Daichi and Asahi come back.“ he said and Kuroo's eyes grew wide at that.  
  
“ Before Daichi and Azumane ... come.... back?“ he asked slowly and a cold shiver ran down his spine when Sugawara's only answer was an eerie smile. Kuroo swallowed hard and without thinking twice he dropped the flowers on the ground for the second time and turned around before running for his life.

 

Sugawara sighed as he stared after him. He then rubbed the back of his head and just stared at the bouquet of flowers the boy had brought and accidentally stepped on during his escape.

 

“ Maybe I over did it a little ... but the guy had to learn a lesson ...“ he said and picked up the flowers, looking at them with a smile.

 

“ Right?“ he asked and took another sniff of the sweet aroma before turning around and re-entering the apartment he had walked out of earlier. Once inside, he took the vase from the shelf and filled it with water. He then put the flowers in and placed them on the kitchen table.

 

“ There ... much better ...“ he said smiling again. He then grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket and sank his teeth into it before walking out while humming to himself as he chewed his mouthful at the same time.

 

Kuroo was so shocked and scared for his life that he didn't even notice that he wasn't being followed for quite some time. In fact he didn't even notice where he was going until he crashed into someone and ended up landing on his butt.

 

“ Oi! Watch where you're going! I'm in a hurry here!“ were the words he and the person he had ran into said together and after recognizing each other they both gasped.

  
“ Tetsu?!“ asked the shorter boy who was sitting on the ground surrounded by the contents of his shopping bags scattered around him because of the crash and Kuroo's face lit up in happiness and relief when he saw who it was.  
  
“ Babe! You're back!“ he said happily and before Sawamura could protest he jumped on him, pulling him into a tight hug. Sawamura gasped as the strong arms squeezed him and Kuroo's breath tickled his neck.

 

“ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for overreacting last night. I shouldn't have said the things I said, because I know nothing I imagined could have happened in reality. I know you wouldn't do anything like that! “ Kuroo said softly.

 

Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that for a second and then he smiled a little, finally returning the hug he was receiving.

 

“ I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I missed you.“ he said and Kuroo now slowly pulled away to look at him, causing Sawamura's hold on him loosen a bit.

 

“ You did?“ The former captain of Nekoma's team asked looking surprised and Sawamura blushed and looked away.

 

“ Of course I did. Our bed is so big and cold without you ...“ he said scratching the side of his nose shyly and he smiled a little when Kuroo pulled him into another hug which he returned without hesitation. They just sat there on the ground in each other's arms when suddenly running footsteps got closer to them before suddenly coming to a sudden stop.

 

“ What happened here?! Are you two alright?!“ a voice Sawamura recognized as Azumune's asked and he looked up.

 

“ Yeah, we're fine. Could you help me gather the things I dropped when we ran into each other?“ he asked and Azumune was just about to place the bags he was carrying on the ground and start to work, when Kuroo suddenly let go of his lover and jumped up on his feet.

 

“ No no ... I'll do that.“ he said and then pointed his finger at Azumune angrily.

 

“ You. You go and do something about that crazy boyfriend of yours! He has completely lost his mind! He tried to kill me!“ he yelled causing a few people who walked in the background to stop and stare at their direction.

 

“ Huh?!“ Azumune asked in shock and there was a long silence during which Sawamura looked around and noticed that once again they were in the middle of the attention. He sighed and slowly stood up on his own.

 

“ Kill you? Suga?“ he asked and then chuckled softly.

  
“Do you even know how ridiculous you sound? “ he asked and Kuroo looked at him.

 

“ I'm telling you the truth!“ He said and then he suddenly sensed danger and looked towards the building behind them. He paled when he saw who was slowly making his way towards them.

 

“ There! If you don't believe me, then look for yourselves. He has a knife and everything!“ he said pointing towards Sugawara who was getting closer and closer to them.

 

Azumune and Sawamura looked at the pointed direction.

 

“ A knife? All I can see is an apple.“ Azumune said calmly squinting his eyes a little to see better and then looked at his best friend.

 

“ What about you, Daichi?“ he asked and Sawamura just stared at Sugawara and then nodded.

 

“ Yup. He's really munching it up too. No surprises there, he loves the apples from my parents' garden.“ he said and Kuroo's face lit up at that.

  
“ Your parents sent us apples?!“ he asked and Sawamura grinned.

  
“ Yeah. They know you love them too.“ he said and Kuroo grinned back at him and wanted to say something when a familiar voice interrupted him and made him freeze in the spot.

 

“Yo, Daichi! How was it going shopping with a superstar?“ that voice asked and Sawamura, Azumune and Kuroo all turned to look at Sugawara who was now only few meters away from them.

 

“ Koushi... how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that? I'm not a superstar at all.“ Azumune said looking annoyed.

  
“ What are you saying, sweetie? Of course you are! I mean ... you are the youngest volleyball player ever recruited into national team without having to go through university teams first after all.“ he said loudly enough to win the attention of the people who had lost it after finding out that his weapon to commit a murder was nothing more than just a juicy fruit.

 

“ No way! This is Azumune Asahi? Right here? In front of our building?!“ one of the men asked and Koushi grinned at his boyfriend before leaning in and pulling off his hat so everyone could see his face better and put it on top of his own head instead.

 

The people gasped and cheered while starting to take pictures and Azumune just stood there frozen until anger took over him.

 

“ Nicely done Sugawara Koushi-kun ... your acting is as perfect as always. Just like to be expected from the raising star and a top student from Tokyo University of Arts. No one else has gotten so many calls from theaters all over the Japan as you have, I'm sure.“ he said and stole his hat back with a quick movement of his hand. As soon as he did so, a girl screamed.

 

“ It's true! It really is that young actor everyone has been talking about lately!“ she said and everyone around them cheered and started to take pictures again.

 

Unlike Azumune though, Sugawara grinned and started to pose for the pictures, forcing his boyfriend to do the same.

 

Sawamura sighed and grabbed onto Kuroo's hand.

  
“ Come on, let's get out of here.“ he said softly and started to drag the boy who had watched the scene playing out in front of them with great amusement.

 

“ Wait. What about the things you bought? They're still laying on the ground.“ Kuroo answered, stopping them in the middle of their step and looking over his shoulder.

 

“ Just leave them! I'll go buy more later.“ Sawamura hissed and used more force to pull him away.

  
“ Ah! Wait! I just recognized these other guys too! They are from Tokyo University's volleyball team that won last night's game! Sawamura and Kuroo!“ another man yelled and Kuroo and Sawamura both froze in shock.

 

“ Oh, I saw that game too! You guys were awesome!“ a third man yelled and before they could do anything to stop it, the four boys were surrounded by fans who wanted autographs and pictures from all of them.

 

Once the people had to go and continue with their own business, Sawamura and Kuroo went back into their apartment while Sugawara and Azumune went to their own home.

 

“ Ah! I'm exhausted!“ Kuroo immediately said as he walked through the door after Sawamura and quickly took off his shoes before flopping himself on their couch.

 

“ Yeah. Me too.“ Sawamura said as he took off his jacket and hang it on the wall.

 

“ It was kind of fun too though ... I didn't know so many from our own building know who we were.“ Kuroo added as he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes and Sawamura chuckled softly.

  
“ I wouldn't really say it was fun but ... I suppose it was an improvement as far as our public embarrassing displays go ...“ he said and Kuroo's eyes snapped open at that but he didn't say anything. Sawamura glanced at him and saw misery and regret in his boyfriend's eyes and he sighed as he bowed to pick up the shopping bags that he had managed to save thanks to Azumune, who had been carrying half of the things he bought before.

 

“Never mind. Let's just forget about it.“ he said softly and Kuroo frowned a little at the sound of defeat in Sawamura's voice but decided not to comment on it. Instead he re-closed his eyes and just listened to Sawamura's footsteps until they abrubtly stopped.

  
“ What's this ...?“ Sawamura asked as he let the bags they had drop on the floor gently and just kept staring at the flowers on the kitchen table.

 

“ Red roses?“ he added softly, reaching out to touch one of the petals and Kuroo opened his eyes again to see the boy examine the flowers he had bought before sitting up straight with a sigh.

 

“ Well yeah ... they didn't have anything nicer so ...“ he trailed off when Sawamura looked at him with something like a sincere surprise on his face.

  
“ You mean these are from you? For me?“ he asked and Kuroo scratched the back of his head.

  
“ Well ... yeah ... I didn't want to come back empty handed so...“ he wanted to say something else but he was cut off when Sawamura suddenly rushed forward, grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him half-way off fthe couch by his shirt before covering his lips with his own.

 

Kuroo was shocked by the sudden attack and he remained passive until he felt Sawamura's tongue rub against the opening between his lips, begging for him to let him in. That action woke the beast inside of Kuroo and he quickly took the lead, grabbing onto Sawamura's arm to pull him closer and deepening their kiss filled with pure hunger and passion.

 

When they pulled apart, they were both flushed and panting for breath. Without exchanging anything but heated looks for the longest of times, Sawamura finally pulled away further just to pull his shirt off before helping Kuroo do the same. Once half-naked Sawamura sat on Kuroo's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

  
“ Welcome back home, Tetsu.“ he whispered and Kuroo smiled a little.

 

“ Yeah, I'm back.“ he said and they shared another kiss which was interrupted by a gasp from Sawamura because Kuroo's hand had sneaked inside his pants and his finger was now rubbing over the rim of his already twitching hole in circles.

 

Moving to kiss and nibble on his boyfriend's collarbone and neck instead, the former captain of Nekoma's team finally pressed his finger inside and a familiar jolt of pleasure ran through Sawamura's body, causing him to moan Kuroo's name.

While carefully preparing Sawamura, entering a second finger and third, he leaned his head down to Sawamura's chest and started to play with one of the already erected nipples with his tongue while enjoying the sounds of Sawamura's strong rapid heartbeat, whimpers, gasps and moans and loving the feel of Sawamura's fingers gently running through his hair over and over again.

 

He hummed his approvement and like a happy little kittycat, Kuroo continued to lick and nibble on Sawamura's nipple while fucking him with his fingers until Sawamura suddenly pushed him away a little and leaned in to kiss him for the third time.

  
“ E...Enough already ... I'm fine ...“ he said softly once they pulled apart and when Kuroo reluctantly pulled out his fingers and let him go, he stood up to pull off his pants while Kuroo unzipped and pulled his pants off half-way. While enjoying the sight of his boyfriend's well toned and tanned body, Kuroo ran his tongue over his upper lip, opened his legs wider and wrapped his fingers around his dick to make it fully stand up between his legs. He wanked himself off until Sawamura returned to him and grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.

  
Wordlessly Kuroo and Sawamura stared at each other for a while and then Sawamura suddenly pulled Kuroo's hand away from his penis and made the boy gasp by lifting it up to his mouth and licking the side of his finger that had a little drop of precum on it. Without losing an eyecontact, Sawamura then started to suck on the finger and Kuroo let out a deep breath as shiver ran through his whole body. He gasped when Sawamura let his finger slip out with a pop and turned his hand so he could lick his palm.

 

“ Daichi ... you're so beautiful ...“ Kuroo whispered as he watched his boyfriend licking him, feeling mezmerized and even more aroused than before. He shivered when Sawamura turned his hand to run his tongue over his knuckles and then let out a small disappointed whimper when he pulled away and let go of him.

 

After the short foreplay, Sawamura finally went to stand over his sitting lover and slamming his hands on both sides from Kuroo's head on the backrest of the coach for the support, he slowly started to lower himself on his lover's cock that the former captain of Nekoma's team was holding it in palce with one hand.

 

They both hissed as bit by bit Kuroo's little friend slipped inside Sawamura and they breathed out at the same time, when it had all gotten inside. Sawamura closed his eyes and lowered his head and whimpered a little when Kuroo slid his hands on his thighs and started to carress him a little.

  
“ Are you okay?“ he asked as he lowered his head a little, trying to catch Sawamura's eyes but the boy had let his eyelids fall down and was just sitting completely still, trying to re-adjust once again with the intruder he had welcomed in his body for so many times he had lost the count. Sawamura licked his lips and swallowed hard before nodding his head.

 

“ I'm fine ... just ... give me a second...“ he said and Kuroo, who was still carressing smiled softly.

“ Of course, love. Just tell me when you're ready.“ he answered and raised one of his hand to carress Sawamura's cheek and the side of his neck instead.

 

Seconds which seemed like long minutes ticked by until Sawamura finally opened his eyes, raised his head a little and experimentally finally moved his hips. Kuroo, who wasn't ready for it let out a loud groan and slammed his head which he had lift off the backrest back down on it and he groaned again when Sawamura moved the second time.

 

“ Shit babe ...warn the guy, would you ...“ he asked and he gasped when Sawamura suddenly looked straight into his eyes and without saying anything started to ride his cock with more confidence. Kuroo groaned the third time and closed his eyes, digging his fingers into his lover's thighs, enjoying the feel of muscles twitching underneath his palms. A moment later he tried to meet up with Sawamura's movements, rolling his hips upwards as best as he could.

  
Sawamura froze at first and threw his head backwards with the sexiest moan Kuroo had ever head from him. He placed one of his hands on Sawamura's outstretched throat and slowly let it slid down his upper body until it reached it's target which was already leaking precum like his had done before.

 

As he continued to move his hips while Sawamura couldn't do anything but tremble like a leaf, Kuroo wrapped his warm hand around Sawamura's dick. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was all that took for the former captain of Karasuno's team to open his mouth in silent cry and shoot his semen all over his hand. Only a minute after, partly because the sight before him was so erotic and partly because Kuroo was on the edge for quite a while, he came into Sawamura's ass, calling his name as he did so.

 

Once they both had came down from their high, they kissed for the fourth time before going to have their second round in the shower. When they were completely satisfied and properly cleaned up, they dressed and Kuroo started to cook their lunch as a small punishment and also in a bit of an attempt of redemption for last night.

 

Sawamura started to clean up the living room in the same time but he paused when he picked up the shirt Kuroo had been wearing, examining it curiously. He frowned whne he realized that he hadn't seen anything like that in the other boy's wardrobe before. He just stared at it for a while and then turned to look at his boyfriend chopping up the ingredients at the counter.

 

“Tetsu ...?“ he asked and when Kuroo hummed as a sign that he was listening, while working on chopping up the carrot for the curry he was planning to make.

  
“ Where did you get these ridiculous clothes from anyway?“ Sawamura asked and Kuroo's knife slipped a little, almost cutting into his finger before he stopped moving altogether before he chuckled a bit nervously.

 

“ Huh? Ridiculous? That's really mean Daichi ... and besides I have no idea what you mean by that...“ he said as he went to pour the now chopped up carrots to the pot filled with water and some other vegetables. Sawamura continued to examine the shirt thoughtfully and then decided to neatly fold it up and place it on the couch.

  
“ Well ... I didn't notice before in that big mess Suga and Asahi caused ... but these aren't your clothes, are they? You don't usually wear this color and the size is a few numbers off too ...“ he said and Kuroo sighed.

 

“ Aaw ... you caught me. My own clothes got ruined so I burrowed a brand new set from a friend I stayed with.“ he said hoping that would be the end of discussion but Sawamura who had now picked up the pants had other plans.

 

“ Mmm ... A friend, huh? Someone I know?“ he asked and Kuroo who was busy tasting the broth at the time suddenly choked and started to cough a little. Sawamura raised his eyebrow and looked at him over the rim of the pants he was stretching out in front of himself.

 

“ That's a weird reaction. Are you hiding something from me?“ he asked and Kuroo quickly turned his head to look at him.  
  
“ No! Of course not!“ he said quickly and turned his head away again while thinking

 

_Of course I am! There is no way I can tell you I spent the night at Ushijima's! First of all I'm too proud to admit that and second of all ... you'll get pissed off and kick me out again  or worse ... force me to apologize for something I actually didn't do. Because there's no way you would believe that I'd go there just for a shelter. Or that Ushijima would suddenly voluntarily take me in from the goodness of his heart. We're not friends after all! That's why you'd definitely think I went there to pick a fight with him, even if I told you the whole truth!_

 

 

“ Okay ... who did you stay with then?“ Sawamura asked after a long silence and Kuroo gasped when he realized that the boy was now standing right next to him, observing his face. He swallowed hard and then turned to look at his boyfriend with a smile this time.

 

“ Captain.“ he said and Sawamura raised his eyebrow at that again.

  
“ Captain? You stayed the whole night with Hamasaki-san?“ he asked and Kuroo widened his smile.

 

“ Right! Or actually I slept on a futon at his father's place. On the second floor of the diner we both were supposed to go last night, remember? It turns out that it belongs to Hamasakis.“ he said feeling incredibly greatful to Ushijima who had filled him in with everything that had happened whne he passed out.

 

“ Really?“ Sawamura asked and Kuroo nodded and sank the spoon he was still holding in his hand into the pot just to pull it out again and hold it out for his boyfriend.

  
“ Here, taste this.“ he said and after staring at him a bit suspiciously, Sawamura finally blew on the steaming liquid and slurped a bit of it into his mouth.

 

“ Good?“ Kuroo asked after a moment and Sawamura smiled.

 

“ Delicious.“ he said and Kuroo smiled back at him. They just stared at each other lovingly for a while and then Sawamura sighed.  
  
“ Well I better go and get the washing machine going so we can give Hamasaki-san his clothes back tomorrow.“ he said and started to walk away when Kuroo panicked and suddenly grabbed onto his hand to hold him back.

  
“ No wait. There's no need for that.“ he said and Sawamura frowned a little.

  
“ What do you mean? We can't give them back all ...“ he trailed off and blushed at the reason why those clothes needed to be washed.

  
“ ... dirty ... Hamasaki-san would kill us....“ he finished and Kuroo just stared at him and then chuckled softly as he grabbed onto Sawamura's chin and lifted his head a bit higher so he could look into his eyes.

 

“ God, you're so cute!“ he said and when Sawamura frowned he sighed.

 

“ It's fine, my little cute crow-chan. Hamasaki-san said he hasn't worn these things in ages and doesn't plan to do it now. He said I could keep them, so there's no need to wash them now.“ he lied easily and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

 

“ I see ... well okay ... I'll set the table instead then.“ he said and Kuroo nodded.

 

“ Yeah, please do.“ he said and pecked Sawamura on his lips before the boy walked away.

  
Sawamura went to lift up the vase with flowers and place it somewhere else when suddenly something else won his attention and he called out for his boyfriend who had started to clean up the kitchen.

  
“ Yeah?“ Kuroo asked as he wiped the counter.

 

“ Is this by the chance the knife Suga was threatening you with?“ he asked holding up the item for the boy to see and Kuroo looked up and gasped.

  
“ That's right! He wanted to force me to cut myself up with that thing!“ He said and gaped at Sawamura who suddenly burst out laughing.

  
“ It's a replica made of rubber, silly. You couldn't cut anything with it!“ he said and to demonstrate he placed his finger on the blade and ignoring Kuroo's attempt to make him stop, he ran it along the seemingly sharp side of it. Kuroo was ready to go and fetch the first aid kit but then he silently swore revenge for scaring him, when Sawamura showed him his finger and it didn't have even a single scratch on it.

 


	8. Which is why I have to go and apologize to him in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains a tragic event as promised in the tags ...  
> Just a heads up, that this isn't a happy chapter. And the next one is going to be even worse ... and not only because of what happens in this one.  
> You can expect more drama and angst now ...

“ Iwa-chan ... are you still not done reading?“ Oikawa asked as he laid out lazily on his couch and flipped through the TV-channels, feeling more bored than ever. Iwaizumi glanced at him from his armchair.

 

“ No.“ he said as he turned the page of his book and continued to read, ignoring the way his roommate and partner puffed up his cheeks as he moped at him.

 

“ You've read that book about heart surgeries five times already. Seriously, sometimes I think you are taking that dream of becoming a doctor too seriously ...“ he said while yawning and still lazily flipping through the channels. Iwaizumi frowned.

  
“ Shut the hell up, Crappykawa. You're not taking your own dream seriously enough.“ he said and Oikawa sighed as he finally shut off the TV and sat up slowly.

 

“ I don't know what you mean. I work really hard to become a mad scientist. Go and ask around if you don't believe me, professors will tell you.“ he said as he laid back down, throwing his legs over the armrest. Iwaizumi sighed and let his book fall down a little and looked at his boyfriend.

 

“ You know what? I think I will ... and I'm sure they will put the emphazise on a word 'mad ' and they will mean it in the worst way possible. “ he said and Oikawa gasped as he placed his hand on the left side of his chest.

  
“ That's so mean, Iwa-chan! I am hurt from the bottom of my heart. “ he said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

 

“ Whatever ... just shut up and let me study.“ he said and raised his book up again to read. Oikawa just observed him silently for a while and then stood up. He went to stand in front of his boyfriend and just stared at him. Iwaizumi was so concentrated on the words he read that he didn't notice his close presence until the book was snapped out of his hands.

 

“ Oi! What are you doing? Give it back, Shittykawa!“ he said and reached out for the named item, but Oikawa was quick to drop the book on the floor and kick it across the other end of the room. Iwaizumi's face immediately reflected his anger and the vein on his forehead was pulsing harder than ever before.

 

“ It seems you want to die today, Assikawa ... Fine by me. I'll kill you once, twice... three or even ten times if I have to.“ he said starting to stand up, he gasped when Oikawa suddenly grinned darkly at him before pushing him back down on the chair and sitting on his lap without saying a word.

 

“ Oi ... Shitty...“ Iwaizumi wanted to continue but the boy silenced him with a forceful kiss. Iwaizumi remained helplessly passive for a while but as soon as he felt himself starting to response he suddenly found the strength to push the boy off of him, causing him to fall on the floor with a small 'ouch' and then the former captain of Aoba Josai's volleyteam angrily looked up at his boyfriend who was now standing over him.

 

“ What the hell was that for, Iwa-chan?! I just wanted to convince you to take a little break, that's all!“ he said and Iwaizumi raised his fist at him angrily.

 

“ Shut up! I have an important test tomorrow. I have no time to fool around!“ he said and Oikawa jumped up on his feet, feeling just as angry and he pointed his finger at him.

 

“ You never do! If I wasn't so persistant your dick might as well litteraly fall off because of neglection and you wouldn't even notice!“ he said and Iwaizumi growled.

 

“ Fuck you! If you're so horny then go and play with your toys. We both know you have plenty of those to choose from!“ he said and Oikawa just stared at him in shock for a while and then turned his back to him.

  
“ Fine. I will. And this time I might not come back to you anymore.“ he said and marched towards the table to pick up the phone.

 

“ Fine by me. Good riddance!“ Iwaizumi answered after a moment of silence and Oikawa tightened his grip on the phone he now had in his hand before spinning around on his heal angrily and walking back towards Iwaizumi just to pass him by without saying a word. As he reached to the exit of their apartment, he quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and marched out of the door, slamming it shut behind himself with a loud bang that echoed throughout the hallway.

 

Once he had been left alone, Iwaizumi stiffly walked to the spot his book had flown to and picked it up. He just stood there and stared at it silently for a while, before letting out a sigh and palming his face with his free hand.

  
“ Am I stupid or what? What the hell am I doing...?“ he asked himself and then silently placed the book back on the table before walking to the door, putting on his own jacket and shoes and stepping into the hallway, locking the door before storming after his boyfriend.

 

Once he was outside he looked around him frantically, searching for his target and feeling his heart sink when he was nowhere to be found. He ran to the parking lot and felt a chill run through his spine when he saw that Oikawa's car was still there, but the owner himself was not.

  
He pulled out his own phone and called Oikawa but not surprisingly, the boy didn't answer. He tried three more times before he let out a bunch of curses and hit the tire of Oikawa's car with his foot angrily and slamming his fists on the roof at the same time, triggering the alarm to go off. Thankfully it was pretty late at night and there weren't any people around to take notice what he had done. Just standing there and listening to the annoying sound for a while, Iwaizumi finally calmed down and pulled away slowly. He stepped back and looked up at the starry sky before walking back into his apartment since in reality he had no idea where Oikawa could have gone.

 

The pissed off former captain of Aoba Josai's team paced back and forth in front of the bus station that was pretty near to his home. He had no idea what he should be doing next or where he could go to stay for night. After Iwaizumi heard what Oikawa had done during the party he couldn't go to because of the horrible flue, he had been constantly accusing Oikawa in cheating him.

 

Most of the times he wasn't wrong and Oikawa didn't even try to deny it, but he had never admitted that ever since the party he had only one guy he usually ran to whenever Iwaizumi was not interested in satisfying him. And that guy was noone else but Tendou Satori.

 

As the named boy appeared into his mind, he stopped pacing and just stared into nothingness in front of himself for a while.

 

“ Satori-chan ...“ he then said softly and closed his with a shaky sigh falling from his lips as the painful memory of how he had treated his partner in crime a day before came back to him. After he had stood there for a long time, he looked down at his hand that was still gripping onto his phone.

  
“ I wonder what he is doing right now...“ he asked himself and automatically started to roll down on his contacts list until he found what he was searching for. He paused to stare at the name that had always sounded beautiful to his ears. His finger itching to click on it and make the call but after a moment of struggling with himself, he sighed again and shook his head.

  
“ No. There is no way he would pick it up, even if I did call him. I made sure of that ...“ he said and waited for the unused screen to turn black before slipping his phone into his pocket again. A few seconds ticked by during which Oikawa blew breath on his hands because in his rush he had forgotten to take his gloves with him and the air was rather cold.

 

“ Which is why I have to go and apologize to him in person.“ he finished voicing his thought out loudwith determination written on his face. He blew on his hands one more time before running into the direction of his destination, Tendou's house.

 

He was exhausted and sweatty when he arrived, but he didn't care. Once he had caught his breath he stood up from his bent over position and looked at the window he knew belonged to the boy he searched for. He frowned when he saw that there was no light in it. He pulled his phone out to check the time and his frown deepened.

 

“ 10 pm. He's not asleep already, is he? He never goes to sleep so early ...neither does his cousin ... I think ...“ he said and after taking a deep breath and slipping the phone back into his pocket, Oikawa walked towards the entrance of the building. He called the intercom, but no one answered for a long time. He was just about to give up when suddenly the calling stopped and a groggy woman's voice spoke up.

 

“ Hello?“ that voice asked.

 

“ Hello, I'm sorry to bother you this late but I really need to talk to Satori-chan.“ he said, ignoring the sound of the woman yawning at the same time.

 

“ Satori-chan?“ she asked and then his voice suddenly got perked up.

  
“ Oh, you mean that cute little cousin of mine? He's not at home. He called me earlier, told me he's going to stay with a friend tonight.“ she said and Oikawa let out a disappointed sigh.

  
“ I see ... do you happen to know, who that friend is? I really need to speak with him. It's urgent.“ he insisted and the woman was quiet for a while again.

 

“ Wait a minute ...“ she then spoke up.

 

“ You aren't by any chance Oikawa-kun, are you ...?“ she asked and Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise at that.

  
“ Yeah, that's me ... I'm Oikawa Tooru. “ he said and there was another silence and a sigh.

 

“ I'm sorry, Tooru-kun. Even though I know where Satori is, I can't tell you.“ she said and Oikawa now frowned.

 

“ What? Why not?!“ he asked and the woman was quiet for a while again as if thinking if she should tell him the whole truth or not. Eventually she decided to do so and she sighed.

 

“ Because ... I don't really know what happened between the two of you but ... Satori specifically asked me not to tell you. Just in case you came to search for him...“ she said and Oikawa gaped at the intercom in shock again and then closed his eyes and swallowed hard as the pain in his heart started to grow less bearable.

  
“ I see ...“ he said softly.

 

“ I'm really sorry, Tooru-kun. But if you really must talk to him then you could call him or send him messages until he breaks down and contacts you himself. If not for anything else, I'm sure he would at least contact you to tell you to back off or something ...“ the woman said and Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle softly at that and he rubbed the back of his head.

  
“ Yeah ... I'm sure he would ...“ he said not really believeing it to be true at all.

 _You know me well after all, Satori-chan. You knew that even though I said those awful things ... I couldn't possibly stay away ..._ he thought to himself, shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed before he found the ability to speak up again. 

 

“ Well ... I apologize again for bothering you this late. Good night.“ he said and the woman was quiet for a long time again.

  
“ Good night, Tooru-kun.“ she said, but Oikawa had already walked away. Tendou's cousin who was a few years older than him, and who was also the boy's roommate was ready to disconnect the call and go back to bed when suddenly she heard a shout of surprise through the intercom.

 

“ It's you! You're the guy who's standing in my way!“ a man's voice she had never heard before screamed after it and she froze.

  
“ Huh?! What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?!“ Oikawa's voice asked just as loudly and then he gasped.

  
“ Wai... wait a minute ... calm down ... I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else. Just calm down and put down the gun, okay ... please ... just put it down.“ Oikawa said and the woman listening in on them paled.

 

“ Gu... Gun...?!“ she asked herself .

 

“ Shut up!“ the man yelled.

  
“ You know exactly what I'm talking about, Oikawa Tooru-kun!“ he said .

 

“ What? How do you know my ...“ Oikawa wanted to continue but the man interrupted him, ignoring what he wanted to ask.

 

“ I'm talking about Satori-chan! You're the reason he's not with me! You are standing in my way! You have to die! You just have to!“ he yelled and Tendou's cousin gasped.

  
“ The stalker! That man is the stalker Satori told me about! And he has a gun! I have to call the police!“ she said and without hesitation she picked up her phone before going to her window and looking down on the street. She gasped again as he saw the man who looked about the same age as her pointing a gun on a boy who was standing there hands up in air.

 

Without wasting more time she looked down to her phone and started to dial the number when suddenly she heard a loud bang and she looked out of the window just in time to see Oikawa fall on the ground and the man running away.

 

“ No! He shot him! He really shot him!“ she yelled and dropping her phone on the ground in shock she ran out of the apartment and the building in nothing else but his nightgown without noticing that someone had picked up her call and was trying to win her attention on the other side of the line.

 

Since there was no mistaking that someone had gotten hurt, the dispatcher tracked the call on his own and contacted the police and ambulance who arrived in less than 5 minutes and found a woman crying and holding onto a bleeding unconscious young man on the ground.

 

When Oikawa was taken into the hospital and Tendou's cousin had calmed down enough, she told the police what had happened as well as she could and the authorities began with their hunt.

 

Tendou Satori was watching the movie “The Ring“ for the second time with Ushijima because he wanted to finally show him how cute his favorite actress was, when suddenly he got a call from an unknown number and he just stared at his phone suspiciously.

 

“ What's wrong?“ Ushijima asked after he had put the movie on pause and Tendou showed him his phone. Ushijima frowned.  
  
“ Is it the same number you got the message from?“ he asked and Tendou shook his head.

  
“ No. I remember it ended with an eight and a seven ... this one has two fives.“ he said and they both looked at the phone that kept on ringing on his palm.

 

“ It's okay. Just pick it up and if it's that bastard then let me talk to him. I'll make sure he won't ever bother you again.“ he said and Tendou chuckled softly.

  
“ Aren't you dependable ...“ he said and then looked at Ushijima who nodded at him approvingly before swallowing hard and picking up the phone.

 

“ Hello?“ he asked.

 

“ ' Hello?' my ass! What the hell took you so long?!“ a voice angrily screamed from the other end and he instinctively put some distance between his ear and the phone. Erasing that gap only when it seemed safe enough to do so.

 

“ Huh?! Who the hell are you?!“ he asked just as angrily and there was a soft sigh from the other side.

 

“ It's Iwaizumi.“ the voice said more calmly and Tendou's eyebrows raised his eyebrows at that.

  
“ Iwaizumi?!“ he repeated and looked at his friend who looked just as surprised as he felt.

 

“ What do you want at this hour? In fact ... how did you even get my ...“ Tendou wanted to continue but the boy cut him off.

 

“ It's about Oikawa. He's in the hospital, getting ready to go on operation table. He got shot in front of your building.“ Iwaizumi said and all color disappeared from Tendou's face as he slowly stood up and he let out a shaky breath.

  
“ Wha... what did you just say... ?“ he asked.

 

“ I said Oikawa is in the hospital. Your stalker shot him.“ he said and even if he said anything else, Tendou didn't hear him because he dropped the phone and slumped back on the couch, grabbing his hair with his hands in horror.

 

Ushijima just looked at him for a while and after he heard and angry yell of ' Oi, Tendou, are you even listening?!', he let out a sigh and picked up the phone and pressed on his ear.

 

“ Iwaizumi, it's Ushijima. Sorry, but could you repeat everything you said to me?“ he asked as he walked away from his friend, stopping at the kitchen counter.

 

“ Satori ... can't really hear anything anymore.“ he added and Iwaizumi was silent for a long time before he sighed and started to explain everything from the beginning to the end which he hadn't been able to do before. Once the conversation ended, Ushijima filled a glass with water and walked back to the couch, putting the drink on the table in front of Tendou, before sitting down and he placed his hand on his back and started to rub it a bit for comfort.

 

“ They caught him, Satori. The police caught that crazy bastard and he will never bother you again.“ he said and there was a long silence before Tendou straightened his back a little and let go of his hair as he turned his head to look at him.

 

“ Why? Why was he there?!“ he asked and Ushijima sighed as he reached out and wiped away one of the tears rolling down his friend's cheek.

 

“ I guess only he knows why...“ he said softly and Tendou bursted out in tears, causing Ushijima to feel really bad for him and instinctively he pulled Tendou into his arms, which caused the boy weep even more.

 

 


	9. The more the merrier, right?

“ Tendou! Iwaizumi! “ Sawamura said as he rushed towards the two boys who were silently sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Tendou who was sitting two seats away from Iwaizumi was the first to raise his bowed head and he looked surprised.

 

“ You ? What are you two doing here?“ He asked and Kuroo who was right behind Sawamura was about to answer, when Ushijima returned from the vending machine with two drinks in his hands.

 

“ I called them.“ the former captain of Shiratorizawa's team said as he handed one of the drinks to his best friend who took it and looked at him.

 

“ You did? Why?“ he asked and Ushijima shrugged.

 

“ Your cousin was so shocked she had to be given sedatives that put her asleep and I just thought you needed more support than I could give you alone..“ he said and then just stared at the boy.

  
“ You don't mind, do you? “ he asked and Tendou smiled softly.

 

“ No. Thank you. “ he said and Ushijima smiled back at him softly before going to stand in front of Iwaizumi, offering the drink to him as well.

 

“ Do you?“ he asked and Iwaizumi just stared at him for a while.

  
“ No, of course not, why should I ? The more the merrier, right?“ he asked with the fake cheerfulness in his voice and when noone said anything he stood up.

 

“ Although the merrier it is, the more suffocating it gets. So if you excuse me ...“ he said more coldly and walked away without saying anything else.

 

The four boys stared after him for a while and then Kuroo frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

  
“ Oh wow ... what the hell is his problem?“ he asked and Ushijima sighed before offering the drink he was left with to Sawamura who took it with a greatful smile before sitting next to Tendou.

 

“ Apparently he is feeling guilty, because he and Oikawa had a big fight before it happened.“ he said and Sawamura who had taken a first sip now swallowed it now looked at Tendou.

  
“ Eeeh ...?“ Kuroo said as he took the coffee Sawamura offered to share with him.

  
“ I thought those two fought all the time. As far as I remember they've always been at each other's throats.“ he said and Ushijima nodded.

  
“ Yes, but apparently it was worse than ever this time.“ he said and Kuroo and Sawamura both looked at him thoughtfully and then at each other, before the latter turned to look at Tendou.

  
“ But ... what exactly did happen? I mean you have never mentioned that you have a stalker.“ he said and Tendou sighed stretching out his feet in front of him.

 

“ That's because I just found out about that myself.“ he said and took a few sips of his coffee before chuckling bitterly.

 

“ It's kind of a funny story, actually. I talked to the investigator who interrogated him ... apparently he had seen me and Oikawa dance in a gay bar for couple of times and...“ he paused for a second and then leaned in closer to Sawamura's face and raised his hands over his head for more dramatic effect.

 

“ Bam! He was so fucking in love with me that he couldn't stand seeing me with anyone else!“ he said and then suddenly threw his arm around Sawamura's shoulder.

  
“ Isn't it funny, Daichi-chan?! Come on ... laugh with me ... hahahahaa ....“ he said but Sawamura didn't do as he asked and after a moment he let go of the boy and stood up, his hands curling into tight fists as he lowered his head.

 

“The only guy who finally had the ability and the balls to fall in love with me is a total nutcase... I don't even know if I should laugh or cry right now.“ he said sounding miserable and sniffed his nose.

  
“ Satori ...“ Sawamura tried to say something but the red head cut him off.

 

“ No, I'm fine ... just ... let me be for a bit ...“ he mumbled and with that he walked into the same direction Iwaizumi had walked to, towards the exit of the hospital. Stopping only at the trash bin so he could throw his empty can away. The three boys remaining in the waiting room sighed almost simulatanously and Kuroo finally sat down next to his lover while Ushijima stood in front of them.

 

“ This is really heavy situation here ... I can basically feel my heart breaking while watching those two.“ he said and Sawamura suddenly leaned his head on his shoulder and grabbed onto his hand, entweining their fingers together.

 

“ Yeah... I feel so sorry for both of them ... I ...“ Sawamura trailed off and gasped as he sat up straight, pulling his head away from Kuroo, ignoring the soft 'aaw' the boy said in response.

  
“ Wait a minute. Are those two going to be okay out there together?! I mean ... I should go and check on them!“ he asked already starting to stand up but Kuroo stopped him.  
  
“ Come on babe, there's no need for that! They are both big boys and they can handle this without a babysitter. We shouldn't get in their way.“ he said and for his and Sawamura's surprise, Ushijima nodded.

  
“ Kuroo is right. I think the best that we can do now is stay here and hope that the doctor will come back with good news soon.“ he said as he sat on the other side of Sawamura, on the seat Tendou had been sitting on and leaned his head backwards, resting it on the wall as he closed his eyes.

  
Sawamura looked between Ushijima and Kuroo in silence for a while and then nodded and relaxed enough to place his head on his boyfriend's shoulder again.

  
“ I guess you're right.“ he said and closed his own eyes, not noticing the long intense look Kuroo and Ushijima shared with each other while he slowly succumbed to the darkness and fell asleep. A look that eventually made Kuroo feel uncomfortable and he turned to look away awkwardly, his cheeks heating up a little in embarrassment. Ushijima just continued to watch him, Sawamura and their entwined fingers and sighed again as he closed his eyes the second time.

 

  
Tendou found Iwaizumi leaning against the wall of the hospital, a cigarette in his mouth and eyes focused on a full moon. Without asking for permission he went to stand next to him but didn't say anything for a while but then couldn't keep it in and he chuckled softly. Iwaizumi frowned but didn't look at him.

  
“ What the hell is so funny?“ he asked and Tendou smirked.

 

“ Nothing. Just thinking about how fucked up your idea of fresh air is. You're just breathing in lung cancer, you know ... a future doctor shouldn't be so careless about his life.“ he said and Iwaizumi's frown deepened.

  
“ Shut the hell up. I don't need to hear this shit from someone like you.“ he said but at the same time he did so, he took his half-smoked cigarette out of his mouth and stabbed it out against the wall and started to walk away.

 

“ He ended it, you know.“ Tendou said softly and Iwaizumi froze in the middle of his step.

 

“ What?“ he asked looking over his shoulder and Tendou who was pulling out his own pack of cigarettes sighed.

  
“ Tooru-chan ... me and him ... whatever it was between us ... He ended it.“ he said and paused to light his cigarette. Once it was smoking he pointed it at the boy standing in front of him.

 

“ Because of you.“ he said and Iwaizumi's frown melted into surprise for a second before he masked it with a deeper frown and looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“ What difference does it make? He has still cheated on me countless of times and in return ... I have done the same. And I don't think it will change in the near future ... no ... it probably never will ...“ he said and Tendou chuckled softly.

 

“ Aaw ... poor you ... it must be tough ... being in love with a sex addict.“ he teased and Iwaizumi sighed.

 

“ Love? I don't even know what that word means. It's just mutual understanding and acceptance that binds us.“ he said as he now looked up at the stars and Tendou was quiet for a while and let out a puff of smoke before he sighed too.

 

“ Yeah ... I don't think I know what love is either. I thought I did once but ...“ he trailed off and closed his eyes as he let out another puff of his mouth.

 

“ I was dead wrong ...“ he said and then lifted his head up to look at his companion who was still standing his back turned to him.

 

“ You have to know, I didn't know Oikawa would turn up at my house today. He said he never wanted to see me again. So I couldn't have known that, could I ? I mean I am not a clairvoyant, am I?" he asked, ignoring the little voice in his head that chuckled and said:  _Oh really? Why did you warn your cousin about him then? What was the point of that?_

  "And about that other guy ... I didn't know he was so crazy he'd actually bring a gun with him... I ... I ...  “ he said and wanted to say something else but trailed off Iwaizumi now turned fully around to look at him.

 

“ You seem to think I blame you for what happened.“ he said and when Tendou looked away he reached out his hand and grabbed on his chin to force him to turn his head back again.

 

“ I don't. You are not the one who pulled the trigger. Nor are you the person who drove the shooter insane.“ he said and when Tendou started to turn his head away again, he gripped his chin harder, making him stay still and force him to look at him.

 

“ You talked to police too, didn't you? He has been reported as a stalker before but for some reason those charges were later dropped. I can't possibly blame you.“ he said and Tendou sighed.

  
“ Well thanks but ... even though I don't blame you for driving him out of house in the middle of the night either... it doesn't make you feel any better about yourself, does it?“ he asked and Iwaizumi just stared at him for a while and then slowly let go of him.

  
“ No ... it does not.“ he said and Tendou chuckled a bit again.  
  
“ So it's pointless. No matter what we say to each other, it doesn't work. We still feel like crap and will feel even crappier if ...“ he wanted to continue but trailed off when he saw Kuroo, who had surprised Sawamura and Ushijima by volunteering himself to be the deliverer of the news they got, ran out of the hospital's door and moved towards them. Iwaizumi just watched Tendou for a second and then turned around to see what the boy was looking at.

  
“ What? What happened?“ he asked once the former captain of Nekoma's team was close enough to talk to and Kuroo grinned.

  
“ The son of a bitch survived the operation. They got the bullet out, stopped the bleeding and stitched him up. He hasn't woken up yet, but should do it soon enough.“ he said and Iwaizumi and Tendou both looked relieved at that.

  
“ Thank god...“ Iwaizumi said softly, making Tendou smile a little.

  
“ Daichi and Ushijima are in his room right now. It's 345, if you want to see him.“ he said and Iwaizumi and Tendou nodded, the latter stabbing out the cigarette before starting to walk away. He paused and looked over his shoulder when he saw that Kuroo was not following them.

  
“ Oh? You're not interested?“ he asked and Kuroo smirked.

  
“ No, I'll be there in a second. Just need a moment for myself though.“ he said and Tendou couldn't help but smirk back at him.

  
“ Gotcha.“ he said and with a small teasing salute he walked away.

 

Taking Tendou's place at the wall Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes but snapped them back open when the moment he had shared with Ushijima flashed by his eyes as soon as he had closed them.

A shiver ran through his body and he blushed, as he thought about that moment. Feeling annoyed by that, he let out a small groan and slid himself down until he was sitting on the ground before pulling his knees up to his chin.

  
“ What the hell is wrong with me?!“ he asked himself as he rested his forehead on his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

 The moment Iwaizumi and Tendou entered the elevator, the latter started to feel more anxious than ever.  His heart picked up it's beat and his palms started to sweat like crazy.  He let out a little gasp when the elevator finally stopped and Iwaizumi glanced at him before walking through the opened door.  Tendou slowly followed but once they reached at the room number 345,  he froze and just stood in front of the door without making a move to open it. 

 

" What's wrong?"  Iwaizumi asked as he noticed that Tendou was staring at the doorknob like it was the scariest thing in the world. Tendou slowly turned to look at him. 

  
" On .... on second thought I think it's better if I go home."  he said and Iwaizumi frowned at that in confusion. 

 

" Huh?!  He's unconscious. What are you afraid of?"  he asked and Tendou looked away shook his head. 

  
" No,  Kuroo said he'll wake up in any minute ... and  I told you ... he said he doesn't want to see me anymore..." he said and Iwaizumi now growled a little, stepping in front of Tendou and grabbing onto his shoulders, shaking him a little. 

" If that was true, he wouldn't be laying on that bed right now!"  he snapped angrily and Tendou raised his head to look at him and Iwaizumi gaped at him in shock when he saw the pain and misery in the eyes that usually seemed be laughing and mocking at everyone around them.  

" Even so ...  there is no way he would be happy to see me here.  I know he wouldn't."  Tendou said softly and Iwaizumi just stared at him before letting him go and moving away from his personal space. 

" I don't think it's your decision to make but ... whatever. Do what you want then ...  I won't stop you."  he said coldly as he turned his back to Tendou and finally opened the door to the room, before stepping inside and closing it behind himself.

Tendou just stood there, staring at the door for a while and then turned and ran back towards the elevator that would take him further away from the boy he now realized, he couldn't live without but still had to try his best to do it.  Because otherwise he would have to admit that he had lied that just like Iwaizumi he doesn't know what the word 'love' means and that was something he was not ready to do. At least not yet. He has been living his life leaning on only one principle after all: If you love them, you let them go.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I post two chapters in one day. Enjoy ... it won't happen again... probably ...


	10. Hey. I could restrict myself if I really wanted to.

“ Well that was kind of scary.“ Sawamura said as he and Kuroo entered the apartment they had rushed out of as soon as Ushijima called them. Kuroo hummed in agreement as he took off his shoes. Sawamura paused for a second before pulling the door closed behind him with a sigh.

 

“ Considering Oikawa's lifestyle it's not that surprising though ... I suppose something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.“ he said and Kuroo hummed again before he walked towards the bathroom and entered it without closing the door.

 

Sawamura stopped near the door and crossed his arms on his chest as he just stared at him standing at the sink, getting ready to brush his teeth.

 

“ I'm glad he's okay. Tendou and Iwaizumi probably wouldn't have forgiven themselves if he had died.“ he said and when Kuroo once again he hummed, he clenched his jaw, took the few steps he had to take to stand next to his boyfriend and grabbed his arm just when he was about to lift his brush up to his teeth.

 

“ Alright. What the hell is wrong with you?“ he asked and Kuroo looked at him in confusion.

 

“ Huh? What do you mean?“ he asked and Sawamura's glare got even more heated and he tightened his grip on the taller boy's.

 

“ I mean ... you haven't said a word ever since we left the hospital and it's freaking me out.“ Sawamura said and when Kuroo just kept on staring at him he suddenly let go of him and pulled away, his eyes now reflecting saddness and worry.

  
“ Did I do something to upset you again?“ he asked and Kuroo looked surprised at that.

  
“ What?! No. Of course not. I'm not mad at you or anything ... I'm just ...“ he trailed off and there was a moment of silence when the two of them just stared at each other and Kuroo swallowed hard and put the toothbrush away before slumping his shoulders and resting his head on Sawamura's shoulder.

 

“ I'm sorry. I'm just so very tired ...“ he mumbled softly. Sawamura just stood there passively for a while before letting out a sigh and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist in return.

 

“ You idiot. If you're too tired to have a conversation then say so ... it's scary seeing you this quiet. It's not like you at all.“ he said and Kuroo mumbled his apology again before turning his head so he could place a soft kiss on the side of Sawamura's neck. Sawamura froze and shivered when the boy continued to nibble and lick on his sensitive spot, knowing very well what it does to the former captain of Karasuno's team. Any other day Sawamura would have gone with it but this time he wasn't in the mood and he slid his hands to Kuroo's shoulders to push him away.

 

“ Oh no ... if you don't have the strength to speak, then you definitely don't have strength for anything else either.“ he said. Kuroo just blinked at him in shock for a while before diving in to attack his boyfriend again. Sawamura let go of him and tried to push him away but Kuroo quickly grabbed onto his wrists and slammed him against the wall.

  
“ Tetsu ...“ Sawamura snarled through his clenched teeth but he trailed off when Kuroo pulled away a little to look at him with dark and lust filled eyes. A shiver ran through Sawamura's spine as he looked back at him and then swallowed hard.

 

“ T... Tetsu. I mean it. You have to let me go now.“ he said shakily but Kuroo didn't seem to hear him.

 

The intense moment between himself and Ushijima in the hospital had haunted him all the way home. His own reaction to it made him confused and he felt like he had to do something to erase it from his mind before it drove him completely insane. So with a soft humm, he tightened his hold on Sawamura and keeping him trapped against the wall he continued to tease him.

  
Sawamura let out a little gasp and felt a jolt of pleasure run through his body when the boy suddenly sank his teeth into his skin like a vampire but he refused to give in. Instead of letting his desire take over him, he clenched his teeth and suddenly he managed to step on his boyfriend's foot hard enough for him to pull away from his neck and cry out in pain before letting go of him. He instinctively raised his foot up in the air and jumped away on his other until he could lean against the sink on the opposite wall.

  
“ What the hell ...“ he started to ask and then raised his eyes to his boyfriend angrily.

 

“ What the hell was that for?!“ he asked angrily and Sawamura just glared back at him.

 

“ No means no, Tetsu!“ he said sharply and Kuroo gently let down his foot with a small 'ooww' as he continued to stare at Sawamura carefully and then smirked a little.

 

“ Oh come on ... you can't say I didn't get you into the mood just now. The evidence is right there.“ he said nodding towards the bulge in Sawamura's pants and the latter closed his eyes as he tried to not to explode.

 

“ You know why I'm like this. It's nothing to do with me being in the mood. It's about you using my weakness against me.“ he said as calmly as he could and then slowly opened his eyes.

 

“ We are not having sex right now and that's final.“ he said and Kuroo looked like a kicked puppy at that.

  
“ What? Why?“ he asked and Sawamura's aura darkened as he masked his anger with a grin.

 

“ Oh I don't know... perhaps it's because I just don't want to ... or maybe it's because we have a practice tomorrow and thanks to a certain idiot my ass is sore as hell because he didn't know how to hold back during the second time we had sex today. “ he said and Kuroo's eyes widened at that and then he clenched his teeth.

  
“ I was too rough?! Why the hell didn't you just say so?!“ he asked feeling upset that he had hurt the boy he loved the most and Sawamura' s smile slipped off his face as his aura grew darker again.

 

“ I did. Several times. But you refused to listen to me.“ he said coldly and Kuroo swallowed hard when he saw the unvoiced accusation of ' Just like many times before.' in Sawamura's eyes and he chuckled nervously.

  
“ Ri... Right ... no third round today ...“ he said and he slowly turned around and slowly raised his head to look into the mirror. Seeing the boy still staring at him from behind him he swallowed hard licked his dry lips and chuckled again.

 

“ Le ... let's get ready for sleep! Haha ...“ he added shakily before he continued to put some toothpaste on the tool in his hand. Under the unwavering stare from his boyfriend he finally managed to brush his teeth and then calmly walked out of the room. As he walked towards their bedroom, Kuroo glanced over his shoulder to see that Sawamura had not followed him, but had closed the bathroom door as a sign of a request a little bit of a privacy.

 

With a small sigh he raised his hand to rub the back of his head and walked inside the room. Once inside he stripped himself down to underwear his boyfriend had bought him and crawled between the sheets, feeling a little bit relieved that he wasn't hard anymore. As he was laying there alone he felt disgusted with himself because his mind kept on wandering to Ushijima and that intense stare they had shared and he really couldn't understand why.

 

About five or maybe ten or twenty minutes later ... you lose the track of time when you're busy trying to kick the demons out of your head ... Sawamura finally walked through the door. Kuroo watched silently as he also stripped to his boxers and then climbed to lay next to him. They laid there silently for a while and then Kuroo sighed.

 

“ You could have let me at least help you that much, you know ...“ he said and Sawamura snorted.

 

“ Yeah right. As if you would have been just satisfied with a blow job.“ he said and Kuroo frowned a little.

 

“ Hey. I could restrict myself if I really wanted to.“ he said and Sawamura glanced at him and then turned his eyes on the ceiling again.

 

“ No, you really couldn't. You have proved that more than once.“ he said and Kuroo's frown deepened.

 

“ Well... it's not my fault. If you want to blame someone blame yourself for being so fucking irresistable.“ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a long time before he sighed and feeling his cheeks heat up he turned himself to his side even though it was too dark for Kuroo to see him blush.

 

“ Good night, Tetsu. Sleep well.“ he said softly and Kuroo was also quiet for a while and then also sighed.

 

“ I'm sorry, alright?“ he said and Sawamura hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“ You know I can't help it. It's just who I am ... I have an overwhelming sex drive and you are the guy who triggers it. You always have been and you always will be that guy. As simple as that.“ he said and Sawamura's blush darkened as he burried his face into the pillow even mroe.

 

“ I get it. Just shut up and go to sleep already.“ he said and Kuroo was quiet for a while again.

 

“ Can I ... at least spoon you? My ... arms feel so lonely without you ...“ he said as he raised his arms up and examine them until Sawamura sighed.

 

“ Fine.... spoon away ...“ he said sounding resigned and Kuroo's face lit up at that. Without wasting time he quickly positioned himself close to Sawamura's back and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into his lover's back.

 

“ I love you so much, Daichi.“ he said and Sawamura feeling happy hearing those words and feeling his lover's embrace smiled a little as he closed his eyes.

  
“ Yeah. I love you too, Tetsu.“ he said and he could feel how Kuroo's lips curved upwards at that against his skin just before his eyes fell shut and he succumbed to darkness around him. Kuroo just laid there, enjoying the sound of Sawamura's breathing and soon enough he was lulled into deep sleep as well.

 

When Kuroo opened his eyes he found himself laying on the couch alone. He said up slowly, yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he did so. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't in his apartment anymore and he froze.

 

Everything looked familiar to him but none of the things seemed to belong to him. Blinking his eyes in confusion he slowly stood up and tried to remember where he was. Slowly he stepped away from the couch and decided to explore the place, when suddenly he stumbled on something that mumbled something about not wanting to eat dry sausages anymore in response.

 

Kuroo looked down and saw there was a futon at his feet and red hair stuck out from beneath the blanket. The former captain of Nekoma's team froze when he realized who he had just almost stepped on, it couldn't have been anyone else but Tendou. The former captain of Nekoma's team slowly backed away a little just to go and tiptoe around the futon so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy and soon enough he found himself standing at the bedroom's door.

 

Without hesitation he pushed it open and stared at the boy sleeping on the bed. Silently he moved forward until he was standing over his biggest rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi himself. After staring at him Kuroo suddenly fet the urge to get naked and crawl under the blanket with the boy. Not knowing why he gave in to the urge and found himself face to face with the biggest dick he had ever seen.

 

He leaned in and licked it experimentally, causing Ushijima's body jerk a little in the process. Kuroo smirked and licked it over and over again while palming his balls at the same time. Ushijima's hips jerked again and he groaned a little when Kuroo finally took him into his mouth. The former captain had sucked that dick for only a few minutes when suddenly the blanket that was hiding him was jerked off of him and a pair of olive eyes stared at him in shock.

 

Kuroo paused for a second before calmly continuing his job at hand under that intense gaze he was already so familiar with. He stared back at Ushijima the whole time and hummed around him, causing the former captain of Shiratorizawa's team gasp and wrap his fingers into the sheet beneath him.

 

After a moment Kuroo felt himself pushed away and before he could understand what was happening, he found himself underneath the bigger boy who was now repeatedly and eagerly pushing his dick into his ass. Kuroo moaned and cried out in pleasure until suddenly Ushijima froze and looked over his shoulder.

 

“ Sa... Satori ... what are you doing?“ he asked and Kuroo strained his neck so he could see what was going on. His eyes grew wide when he saw the red head had stuck his head between Ushijima's buttcheeks and was happily slurping and licking away without bothering to Kuroo felt a new wave of lust run through him and he squeezed the dick inside him to let it's owner know that it was not okay for him to stop. Flushed and dazed looking Ushijima clenched his teeth him and started to pound into him without a mercy. The room filled with groans, moans and gasps from all the three of the boys when suddenly Kuroo felt the need to speak up.

 

“ You ... you bastards ... better not ... tell Sawamura ...“ he gasped out and wanted to finish what he was about to say but a voice at the door stopped him.

 

“ Tell me what? That there is some room for one more?“ asked that sexy voice Kuroo recognized and moving his head to look at the direction he saw Sawamura leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin on his face.

 

“ Aaaah!“ Kuroo yelled as he jerked awake from that unexpected and unwanted dream. His whole body was covered in cold sweat and he was gasping for breath while listening to his own heartbeats pounding in his ears. He didn't even notice the boy next to him had turned around and was trying to win his attention until he felt a hand carressing his cheek gently.

 

“ What's wrong, Tetsu? Had a bad dream?“ Sawamura asked softly and Kuroo who had just blankly stared ahead of himself, finally looked at him and let out a shaky breath.

 

“ You could say that ...“ he said and covered Sawamura's hand that was still resting on his face with his own before pulling him into his arm and hugging him tight.

 

“ God, Daichi. You have no idea how happy I am that it wasn't real. No idea!“ he said shivering slightly at the memory of Ushijima's eyes as he was fucking him like crazy.

 

“ That's not really true, is it?“ Sawamura suddenly said and Kuroo pulled away a little to look at him.

 

“ Huh? What do you mean?“ he asked and even though it was dark in the room, he was sure he saw the huge angry vein popping on Sawamura's forehead.

 

“ I can feel your “ tower“ pressing against me, idiot. If you dream about something dirty then at least have the courage to admit it!“ he said angrily and when Kuroo chuckled slightly and wanted to say something but Sawamura quickly pushed him further away.

  
“ Don't even think I'm going to change my mind. No still means no. End of discussion! “ he said already predicting what the boy was going to ask him and Kuroo let out a disappointed 'aaw' before letting out a sigh.

 

“ Fine. I'll take care of it while you go back to sleep.“ he said and then quickly pecked his lover on his lips before rolling himself out of the bed .

 

“ Have fun!“ Sawamura said as he yawned and Kuroo smirked as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. He then paused for a second and turned around to look at his boyfriend.

 

“ Yeah ... you too. Have fun enjoying those non erotic dreams of yours. Like you always do. Which... by the way ... is definitely the biggest bullshit I have ever heard. There's no way you're not dreaming about sex while having me by your side. Just no way! So it's really obvious that between the two of us you're the one who lacks the courage to admit it, not me ... Daichi-chan. “ he said teasingly and then bowed down just in time to dodge the pillow that was thrown at him and it flew straight through the open door of the bathroom. Kuroo straightened his back and laughed at him.  
  


“ Aaw thanks, babe! Now I don't have to sit on the cold floor anymore.“ he said and Sawamura growled a little.

 

“ Just go and fuck yourself already!“ he snapped crossing his arms on his chest and looking away with a small frown on his face. Kuroo laughed again.

  
“ That ... I will do!“ he said and stepped inside the room.

  
“ Love ya!“ he said sending an air kiss to Sawamura before closing the door. Sawamura rolled his eyes and flopped back down his pillow. Trying hard to not think about what his boyfriend was going to do to himself and fall asleep instead.

 

Inside the bathroom all the amusement on Kuroo's face disappeared and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He let out a small humorless chuckle when he saw how pale he looked.

 

“ What do you know. I wasn't lying after all ... It really was one of the scariest dreams I have had, wasn't it?“ he asked, turning on the tap and throwing some cool water on his face. He just continued to stare at himself from the mirror for a while and then dried himself off with the towel.

 

After a moment he reluctantly looked down at himself and sighed when he saw the tip of his dick peeking over the rim of his boxers.

 

“ You will be the death of me one day, little guy. You know that?“ he asked softly and with a sigh he took a step backwards as he pulled his boxers down before stepping out of them. He hissed and bit down on his lower lip as the cool air hit him. He moved his hand and wrapped his arms around himself. Leaning his back against the wall he hummed and closed his eyes as he continued to jerk himself off. His mind was filled with Sawamura and his perfectly sculpted body when suddenly he was replaced by someone bigger against Kuroo's mind.

 

As soon as pictures of naked Ushijima from his memory re-appeared in front of his eyes he snapped them open and let go of himself.

 

“ Fuck ... what the hell?“ he snarled at his “tower“ that was leaking precum and twitching slightly, begging for the attention.

 

“ I told you what will happen if you react to that asshole this way, didn't I? Don't fucking make me actually do it. I don't want to lose you just because you're an idiot!“ he hissed angrily and after a moment of silence he took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around himself again.

 

As soon as he closed his eyes he was once again forced to open them because once again Ushijima was the one that appeared.

 

“ Fuck!“ Kuroo growled letting himself go again and using his fist to punch the wall angrily.

 

After a moment of silence he sighed and leaned his head backwards.

  
“ Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? I admit I saw something impressive at his apartment, but...“ he said and then looked at his dick feeling disappointed.

 

“ I hate to say it, buddy, but his fellow is probably twice as big as you are ...“ he said and then felt a shiver run through his body and mouth grow dry as he remembered his dream and the fact that monster cock had actually been inside of him in that dream. His heart skipped a beat at that and blush spread all over his face down to the neck.

 

“ I wonder how it would really feel ...“ he whispered to himself as he subconsciously pulled away from the wall a little and one of his hands moved towards his own ass slowly. He was just about to run his finger over his puckered hole when suddenly he froze and looked into the mirror with the horrified look on his face.

 

“ What the hell am I doing?!“ he asked himself and slowly pulled his hand away just to raise it to his face and stare at it. He examined his fingers and swallowed hard, shivering again when he realized that he just stopped himself from pushing one of those things up into his ass. He had done it before, but had always felt like it wasn't for him. Before meeting Sawamura he had been fucked by one of his senpai when he was a first year in Nekoma but he didn't really rememeber how it felt like. It must have been something he didn't like because ever since then he always preferred to play the role of the giver instead of the receiver. That dream, however, made him curious.

 

He just stared at himself for a while and then at the pillow on the floor. Without really thinking what he was doing he pulled open the drawer where they kept their toys. All those dildos he had bought for Sawamura to enjoy when they were still living apart. He had said that if Sawamura was feeling lonely then he would feel better knowing that he was cheating on him with a silicon instead of a real thing. Of course Sawamura had gotten furious at him for even suggesting that he would betray him but still took the gifts with an angry blush on his cheeks.

 

Staring at them Kuroo realized that most of them are about the same size he was, but one of them was bigger. More like Ushijima's size. Realizing that, his heart skipped a beat and gulping down the lump forming in his throat he slowly reached his shaking hand towards it before common sense and fear stopped him.

 

He was just about to grab a smaller dildo when a knock on the door stopped him.

 

“ Hey! You done there yet? I need to pee.“ Sawamura said and before Kuroo could stop him, the boy opened the door and froze when he saw that the boy was fingering one of the toys. He just stood there gaping at Kuroo in shock for a while and then glanced at Kuroo's crotch and sighed.

 

“Sorry ... I guess you need a bit more time ... I'll go and pee in a bottle or something.“ he said and before Kuroo could stop him, Sawamura disappeared wondering what exactly he had walked into and why.

 


	11. ... it only means they have the same routine we do ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the horror ... oh the drama ... oh the angst ... oh the pain ...

Kuroo yawned as he walked out of the class so he could go and meet up with his lover for lunch. Civil law lecture wasn't boring, but he had problems concentrating on what was being said because his mind kept on drifting back to the last night and that stupidly ridiculous dream he had. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he remembered it and he was just about to push it out of his mind when a familiar voice called for him from behind and he let out a surprised yell and jumped visibly off the ground a little.

 

“ What kind of a reaction was that?“ that named voice asked not sounding amused and Kuroo finally span around angrily.

  
“ Shut the hell up! That's what you get when you sneak up on me, bastard! You scared the shit out of me!“ he yelled and the stoic boy standing there just blinked his eyes at him.

 

“ Is that why your face is so red right now? Because you were scared?“ he asked calmly and Kuroo clenched his teeth.

  
“ What the hell are you talking about?! My face isn't ...“ he trailed off when he glanced at the huge window on his right and saw that Ushijima was telling the truth from his reflection. His eyes grew wide and he gulped out hard as he was staring at himself.

 

“... red at all ...“ he finally finished slowly and there was a long silence before turning around to look at the boy he really didn't want to see at the moment or ever again.

  
“ What the hell do you want anyway?!“ he asked and looked even more puzzled when the former captain of Shiratorizawa's team reached out his hand with a paper bag hanging on it. Kuroo just stared at it, noting how big hands Ushijima had before raising and starting to ask what was that bag about when suddenly his phone rang and he pulled it out to see who it was.

  
Ushijima was surprised by the sudden skip in his heart beat as he watched the wide and genuine and happy smile cross his companion's face.

  
“ Sorry, UshiWaka-kun, but I have to get this. It's a very important call.“ he said and before Ushijima could stop him he already accepted the call and span around to walk away. Ushijima just stood there staring after him in shock and confusion because of his own reaction to Kuroo. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“ Sawamura!“ he said and the boy smiled a little.

 

“ Ah! So you are awake after all.“ he said and Ushijima blinked down in confusion.

 

“ Awake? What do you mean?“ he asked and Sawamura suddenly turned serious.

 

“ I called out for you at least five times but you were so spaced out I thought you had fallen asleep on your feet.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him for a while.

 

“ Ah, sorry ...“ he said and Sawamura smiled.

 

“ No problem but ...“ he trailed off and looked at the direction he saw his boyfriend take off to after having a weird looking conversation with the boy standing next to him.

 

“ What was that all about then?“ he asked now sounding serious and Ushijima who had kept on clued on his profile, admiring it's beauty, feeling his heart skip a beat again as their eyes suddenly met.

 

“ Don't tell me Tetsu was giving you hard time again.“ he said and Ushijima swallowed hard as he felt himself being pulled into those intense chocolate brown eyes of the boy he once loved. When Sawamura hummed and tilted his head questioningly, Ushijima shook his head.

  
“ Ah, no. Nothing like that.“ he said.

  
“ Well that's good but what's with this bag? I saw you were trying to give it to him before he walked away ...“ he said and leaned in closer and bowing his head to try and peak into the bag, Ushijima felt a shiver run down his body as their arms touched and he quickly moved his arm away.

 

“ Ah, it's nothing important. It's just something Kuroo left at my place the other day ...“ he said and he felt another shiver run through his body but this time it was for a different reason since Sawamura suddenly froze and then slowly raised his head to look at him with dark look in his eyes.

 

“ What ... did you just say?“ he asked in a incredibly cold voice and when Ushijima didn't answer the former captain of Karasuno's team snapped the bag out of his hands. He started to pull out and examine it's contents and the monumental flash of shock in his eyes was quickly replaced with the dark mix of confusion and rage again.

 

“ I don't understand ...“ he said as he looked at Ushijima.

 

“ Why do you have Tetsu's clothes in here? What do you mean, he left them at your place? It doesn't make any sense ... how? Why?“ he asked and Ushijima was surprised at that and he frowned in confusion.

 

“ What do you mean why? His clothes reeked of alcohol when he came to my place the night you threw him out. When he woke up I forced him to take a shower and gave him a new set of clothes and he left his clothes for me to wash up ... probably by accident but ... I would have brought them back sooner but all these problems with Satori and Oikawa I ...“ he trailed off when he saw that Sawamura was shaking in rage and barely listening to me as he gripped the shirt from the bag in a death grip, seemingly ready to tear it apart. He just looked at Sawamura for a while and then frowned deeper.

  
“ Wait. Didn't Kuroo tell you any of this?“ he asked and Sawamura clenched his jaw and his fist on the shirt harder before turning his head towards him again.

 

“ No. That fucking bastard looked into my eyes and lied about staying with our captain. He didn't even mention you. Not even once.“ he said and when an awkaward silence stretched between them, Sawamura suddenly tucked the shirt back into the bag and glared at Ushijma.

 

“ You better tell me the whole story how the hell this could have happened because I still can't wrap my mind around it. From all the people around us, why the hell would he come to you?!“ he asked and Ushijima nodded.

 

“ I'll tell you but after the school and practice, okay?“ he asked and started to walk away when Sawamura grabbed his arm to hold him back.

  
“ No. You are telling me right now.“ he snarled and Ushijima just stared at him for a while and then slowly nodded his head.

 

“ Alright. But we better go somewhere private.“ he said and Sawamura shoved the bag into Ushijima's hands before taking a step backwards and leaning his back against the window before crossing his arms on his chest.

  
“ No. You are telling me everything right here, right now.“ he said giving Ushijima a look that didn't gave him any room to argue. Sawamura had actually a educational psychology's class coming up but he was determined to skip it since he wouldn't be able to concentrate because of this big reveal anyway. Ushijima just stared at him stubbornly standing in front of him and then sighed as he went to stand next to him.

 

“ Fine. But I hope you know Kuroo probably had a reason for hiding this from you.“ he said and Sawamura clenched his teeth.

 

“ Just start talking, Ushijima.“ he snarled angrily and Ushijima looked at him for a while in silence before obeying the order. Once Sawamura had heard the whole truth about that night he grabbed the bag out of Ushijima's hands again and angrily stormed at the same way Kuroo had gone before, towards the door to the roof of the building where they usually had lunch together.

 

His anger was raising as he heard Kuroo's laughter coming from around the corner. Walking towards him he saw that the boy was leaning against the rail while talking to his phone happily, not noticing that he wasn't alone anymore. Making a huge effort to keep his urge to push his lover off the roof at bay, Sawamura stiffly walked even closer to him until he was standing behind him.

 

Kuroo still didn't sense his presense and continued to speak with his friend he hadn't talked to for a long time.

 

“... so that's how it is, Kouta-chan. Everything is peachy and ...“ Kuroo wanted to continue his sentence when suddenly the phone was snapped out of his hand and the call abruptly canceled and turned off the phone so they wouldn't be disturbed again. Kuroo frowned and turned around to start to protest but stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him looking like he was going to explode.

 

“ Babe ... what's going on? Why are you looking at me like you want me to jump off the roof right now?“ he asked and Sawamura suddenly grinned at him closing his eyes briefly.

 

“ You'd definitely would make me a favor if you did.“ he said and then slowly opened them again.

  
“ Would you?“ he asked coldly and Kuroo felt his body getting covered with a cold sweat at the look in his lover's eyes.

 

“ I'm sorry ... but I'll have to pass on that ...your bed would forever be cold, if I did...“ he said with a small nervous chuckle and when Sawamura didn't look like he was amused, he frowned slightly.

  
“ Seriously babe, what the hell is going on? What happened? “ he asked and wanted to reach out to carress Sawamura's cheek but the boy quickly slapped it away and took a step backwards to create a gap between them.

 

“ Oh I don't know. Why don't you tell me?!“ he snapped as he shoved the bag into Kuroo's hands this time. Kuroo let out a little 'ooph' since the boy didn it quite forcelfully and then stared at the bag in confusion.

  
“ What the hell is this?“ he asked and when Sawamura didn't answer he looked inside the bag and paled.

“ These are ...“ he trailed off watching his clothes in amazement and then raised his head to look at Sawamura.

  
“ Where did you get these?“ he asked and Sawamura smiled almost sweetly this time.

  
“ Why don't you take a wild guess?“ he asked and Kuroo took a moment before he remembered what had happened before he had climbed up to the roof. He remembered Ushijima and what's more importan he remembered the bag which he now carelessly dropped on the ground as he charged forward and grabbed Sawamura by his shoulders.

  
“ Babe ... I can explain this. I swear I can!“ he said desperatedly, shaking his boyfriend a little.

 

“ There's no need. Ushijima already explained everything.“ he said still smiling and when Kuroo finally stopped shaking him, this grin slipped away and he stared at the former captain of Nekoma's team.

 

“ But there was something he couldn't explain even if he tried.“ he said seriously as he looked up at his lover, who looked on him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

 

“ Why would you lie to me about it? Why would you say you were with the captain when you were at Ushijima's place instead? Why?“ he asked and Kuroo licked his lips before letting go of him and backing away.

 

“ Because I was afraid you were going to react ...“ he trailed and then frowned slightly.

  
“ ... well exactly the same way you're reacting now, to be honest.“ he said and the vein that became even more visible on Sawamura's forehead than it had been before was the sign that he chose to say the wrong thing and he took a calming sigh before he continued.

 

“ I mean ... I thought it would be a pain in the ass to make you understand that I didn't go there on my own will nor did I do it because I wanted to throw accusations at him. That I didn't go to pick a fight with him ... which I didn't ... I really didn't.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while.

  
“ Why not?“ he asked and when Kuroo's frown deepened again he snarled and moved forward to grab onto his shirt and pull him closer to himself, carelessly stepping on the freshly washed clothes still laying on the ground.

 

“ Why didn't you throw accusations at him like you did with me?! Are you saying you trust him to stay away more than you trust me to stay faithful to you?! Is that what this is?!“ he asked and Kuroo suddenly looked at him with steady look in his eyes.

  
“ Yes. That's exactly what it is.“ he said calmly and Sawamura's mouth fell open at the same time his eyes grew wide like sources.

  
“ Wha... what?!“ he asked softly as he let go of Kuroo and backed away again.

 

“ I'm sorry but as the things are now... it's true. I trust him more than I trust you.“ he repeated and Sawamura looked like he was stabbed straight into his heart at that. Kuroo felt guilty and fought with the pain in his own heart but he felt like what he was planning to say next had to be said and he ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a soft sigh.

“ Don't get me wrong. It's not because I think you would try something to betray me ... it's more like because I know for sure now that he won't try anything at all.“ he said and smiled softly.  
  
“ I was worried for nothing for this whole time.“ he said and Sawamura frowned in confusion.

  
“ I don't understand what that means.“ he said and he backed away more when Kuroo took a step towards him. Kuroo sighed again when he repeated the same act when he tried to reach out for his hand.

 

“ It means that I have confirmed that there is someone else in Ushijima's life that he now is fallen in love with, that's all.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while in shock.

  
“ There is?“ he asked and Kuroo frowned a little when he thought he detected a hint of saddness in his voice.

 

“ Who?“ he asked and Kuroo now grinned widely.

 

“ No one other than Satori-chan himself!“ he said and Sawamura gaped at him again.

  
“ What?!“ he finally asked and Kuroo chuckled.

  
“ You heard me. I saw it with my own eyes ... the way they decided to celebrate their reunion and new start as best friends and all that crap ... It was rather hot, actually... I'm a little ashamed to admit it but I actually wanked off to them.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then clenched his fingers into tight fists.

 

“ That's not possible.“ he said softly and Kuroo's grin slipped away again.  
  
“ What?“ he asked and Sawamura glared at him angrily.

  
“ What you just said can't be true! You're lying!“ he snapped and Kuroo just gaped at him before letting his frown grow once again.

 

“ Now why the hell would I do that?!“ he asked and Sawamura continued to glare at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

  
“ I don't know but it can't be true ... it just can't!“ he said and Kuroo now suddenly marched forward and forced Sawamura to back away from him until there was nowhere to go and he was trapped between the wall and his now fuming boyfriend. Sawamura gasped and flinched when the angry former captain of Nekoma's team leaned in closer to him while slamming his hands on the wall next to his head.

  
“ Why can't it be the truth, Sawamura? Why?!“ he asked and Sawamura just blinked his eyes before letting out a sigh.

  
“ Because! They just started talking again! They just met again on that same day!“ he said and Kuroo chuckled softly.

 

“ So what? We always make up with sex too ... it only means they have the same routine we do, that's all.“ he said and Sawamura growled.

  
“ Like hell it is! Can't you see they are doing the same mistake they were doing before?! But this time they are both substitutes for the ones they love and they'll both end up getting hurt and alone again if they continue with this shit!“ he yelled and Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes before he pulled away and turned his back to his boyfriend altogether.

 

“ Substitutes ... eh ...“ he said softly before walking towards the railing and grabbing onto it as he looked into the distance again.

 

“Are you sure you are talking about Ushijima and Tendou right now?“ he asked and Sawamura was quiet for a long time.

  
“ What do you mean?“ he then asked and Kuroo slowly turned around to look at him again with a cruel and mocking smirk on his face.

  
“ Are you sure it's not you who has made a mistake of chosing a substitute instead of a real thing over here?“ he asked and Sawamura blinked his eyes in confusion as he pulled himself off the wall.

 

“ I don't understand what you're getting at, Tetsu ...“ Sawamura said going back to using informal name instead of a formal one which he used when he was feeling seriously gross with his boyfriend.

 

“ What I'm getting at is that I can't help but feeling used right now. That's what I'm getting at.“ he said and Sawamura froze in the middle of his step that he was about to take forward.

 

“ What? Why?!“ he asked and felt a cold shiver run through his body as Kuroo laughed a dark laughter.

  
“ Why?!“ he asked and then rushed forward to grip on Sawamura by his wrists and pull him closer to himself, ignoring the hiss of pain from his lover as he glared deep into his eyes.

  
“ Because seeing you getting so upset over the fact that Tendou and Ushijima are screwing their brains out again is saying me something that makes me sick in my stomach and makes my skin crawl. It makes me realize something that I should have realized before.“ he said and when Sawamura didn't say anything but waited for him to continue, he gripped on him even tighter. Sawamura gasped and tried to pull himself free now but couldn't.  
  
“ Tetsu ... you're hurting me. Let me go.“ he said and Kuroo snarled.

  
“ Not as much you are hurting me, bitch!“ he snapped and Sawamura stopped moving in shock.

  
“ Wha... what are you talking about?“ he asked and Kuroo snarled.

  
“ You are still in love with him! That's what I'm talking about! You are still in love with Ushijima!“ he said and Sawamura gaped at him for a while and then lowered his head as he chuckled.

  
“ What?! Tetsu ... that's ridiculous I ...“ he wanted to continue but Kuroo cut him off.

 

“ If it's not true then look me into my eyes and say so without blinking.“ he said and when Sawamura didn't move he asked it again but got no reaction. For him that silence and lowered head was louder and clearer than any words could have been and he laughed darkly again as he let his boyfriend go.

  
“ I knew it. You chose me, because you just wanted me off your back. Because I said I won't give up on you ... that I would keep chasing you ... “ he wanted to continue but Sawamura cut him off.

 

“ No! That's not it at all!“ he said and Kuroo snarled.

 

“ Like hell it isn't!“ he yelled and Sawamura now raised his head to show tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“ It's not true at all. I love you, Tetsu ...I really do, from the bottom of my heart. “ he said and Kuroo just stared at him expectingly but when he didn't say anything else he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the railing.

 

“ But?“ He asked softly and Sawamura sniffed his nose and wiped at his eyes before he found himself able to speak again.

  
“ But I think it's true. I still ...“ he trailed off and lowered his head in defeat again.

  
“ I still love Ushijima too.“ he said sadly and there was a long silence between the two of them until Kuroo broke it by bowing down and stuffing his clothes back into the bag and then walking towards Sawamura who finally raised his head to look at him.

 

“ But there's no way I would do anything about it! I don't want to lose you and I ...“ he trailed off when Kuroo suddenly passed him by without saying a word and Sawamura was so shocked that he just observed him for a while.

 

“ Wait!“ he finally managed to say and the boy did just that before opening the door that he had already reached to.

 

“ Where are you going?!“ Sawamura asked and Kuroo who still refused to look at him sighed.

 

“ I don't know... but you better not wait up for me tonight.“ he said and with that he was gone before Sawamura could stop him. The former captain of Karasuno's team just stared after him for a while before falling down on his knees and letting out a heartbreaking cry that made Kuroo stop and hesitate before continuing his way down.

 


End file.
